Collide
by alicepyne
Summary: Aoko is Tokyo's youngest detective; young, adventurous and a little impulsive … who finds herself trapped behind the shadows and footsteps of Kaitou Kid ( warning : some sex scenes in the future )
1. prologue

Collide

a story by alicepyne

* * *

"The thief, as will become apparent, was a special type of thief. This thief was an artist of theft. Other thieves merely stole everything that was not nailed down, but this thief stole the nails as well." _Terry Pratchett, Sourcery_

Aoko is Tokyo's youngest detective; young, adventurous and a little impulsive…

… who finds herself trapped behind the shadows and footsteps of _Kaitou Kid_.

* * *

**alicepyne (10/1/2013): **so, this is my very first fanfiction dedicated to KAITOU KID and AOKO. well, you probably know what's gonna happen, but still! orz

anyways, i hope you will enjoy this! o u o;;


	2. I

"_NO_!" Aoko screamed at Ai, "I'm _not_ going to work again. I went overtime yesterday!"

Ai rolled her eyes at the shouting detective in front of her. "Aoko-san, stop shouting at me, _please_,"

"But-!" Aoko tried convincing the older detective, "Why me? I've been waiting for my day off! Have… Have Ran do it!" Aoko exclaimed as she pointed towards Ran.

"Mhm?!" Ran glared at Aoko, "No way! I've got something else already!" Ran said as she smirked at Aoko.

Aoko pouted, and folded her arms. "_If_ you're going to give me a case on my _day_ _off_," she exclaimed, "then let me do one with that Kaitou Kid guy!"

Sonoko raised her eyebrows in mild surprise. "I don't think you'd be able to do something of that level, Aoko-chan,"

Aoko turned her head to face the older detective, "Like _you_ did anything to help with it!"

Sonoko raised her hands in defense. "I was there in one of the earlier reports," she said. "_You_ have yet to be assigned to one though,"

"That's what I'm trying to say!" Aoko exclaimed as she turned back her head to Ai. "I don't want to do this lame case. Let me do that one! It's nation-wide _and_ exciting; catching Kaitou Kid!" Aoko tried.

"Aoko-chan," Sera's voice piped up. "The seniors are handling this. I don't think you need to worry,"

Aoko frowned at Sera's statement. "But…"

"There you have it," Ai sighed. "Look, Aoko-san. You're the only available that can do this right now, everyone's busy dealing with this _Kaitou Kid_. Just go to this address and ask what they know, what they saw... the usual. Come on. You've been doing this for two years – you know the drill,"

Aoko groaned and pouted. "But my day off~"

"Look, I'm sorry," Ai shook her head, stuffing a few files into Aoko's unwilling arms. "But hey, look at the bright side. You'll be a hero to these people,"

"Totally an inspiration," Kazuha snickered.

"What would we ever do without you?" Sonoko covered her mouth, fighting back a laugh.

"I'm sure you can do it, Aoko-chan," Sera's was probably the kindest mocking of the group. Ran and Sonoko turned to her and groaned.

"Come on, Sera. You can do better than that," Sonoko nudged the younger investigator.

Sera smiled awkwardly before burying herself with some files to escape Aoko's eyes. Aoko sighed, taking the files at last.

"FINE!" she said, making her way out the door of the office. "But I want some donuts when I get back! With lots of chocolate!" she chirped while leaving the room.

When the door slammed, Kazuha turned to the others and grinned mischievously after yawning, "Let's get her the coconut-flavored ones,"

Aoko didn't like the coconut-flavored ones.

Aoko grumbled in frustration, making her way out of the police building while buttoning up her coat.

Aoko was a detective of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Agency, along with her colleagues Ran, Sera, Kazuha, Sonoko and the group's Lieutenant, Ai.

As she stepped out onto the bright Monday light, she turned around to see a little boy selling newspapers.

"50 yen for a copy!" the little boy shouted, turning his head around among the crowd of passers-by.

Aoko approached him handing out 50 yen. The little boy brightened up as Aoko smiled her bright smile. "Thank you!"

Aoko got the copy of the newspaper and ruffled the little boy's head, "Don't stay out in the sun too long!" she waved as she made her way, files of her new client squeezed in his arm. She flipped the newspaper and read:

**_KAITOU KID STRIKES AGAIN! MISSING RUBY REPORTED BY TOKYO'S MUSEUM OF ART._**_  
The museum director earlier reported that the missing 500 million yen priced ruby has been stolen from their Featured Collection. People suspect it is the work of Kaitou Kid running freely around Tokyo, who has been setting criminal records and history these past few months. Police have yet to make conclusive details about the investigation._

Aoko grumbled. _Kaitou Kid, huh_. She thought, rolling up the paper. _If no one's going to catch him, I will! I'll show you, thief and everyone else for that matter! Don't underestimate the power of the law! _Now she was feeling powered up as she hollered for a taxi and made her way to her client's house.

_I'd rather do the Thief case than this boring shit. _She thought, opening the paper again and staring at the picture on the front page: it showed the empty spot where the ruby was supposed to be and the director of the museum standing solemnly beside it.

The drive seemed to take a while as the client lived in a remote neighborhood, far from the urban area. She decided to just get this over with and review the notes from the files Ai gave her. She flipped open the folder and read the client's report.

Apparently, the client complained that his potted peony collections were going missing every few days. Aoko rolled her head. "This is bo~ring."

The driver chuckled. "Sorry, I'm not really good at talking,"

Aoko's eyes shot up. "Oh no – that's – I mean… I meant what I'm reading!"

The driver chuckled again, his eyes moving to the rear-view mirror to look at Aoko with kind eyes. "I see, well, we're almost there. But you must have some pretty important business to be going around _this_ neighborhood,"

Aoko raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well," The driver cleared his throat. "I heard this place is for the rich and famous, businessmen, multi-millionaires and people of that sort. To get in here means exclusive VIP reasons, if you know what I mean."

Aoko laughed weakly. _Multi-millionaires. Hmph. _She disliked multi-millionaires; probably because she knew she'd never be one in the first place... but also because they would just buy anything and everything and act like the world belongs to them.

_What is it with them and buying expensive things anyway? Don't they know that they're attracting people like Kaitou Kid to their homes?! Think straight, people!_ Aoko crossed her arms and looked out of the cab window.

Now that she was thinking about it, she would probably be dealing with some old geezer who's into flowers. Aoko groaned. The last time she dealt with an old geezer was in of her earlier cases as a starting detective – the old man reported seeing ghosts – Aoko had to reassure him that he was just mistaking the curtains and his wife's white bloomers as the 'ghosts'.

The taxi stopped in front of a black, fancy-looking gate. Aoko paid the driver and got out, wondering how she was going to get in. She stepped towards the gate, noticing how it looked like the Great Wall of China – well, it seemed to have that effect. She tilted his head, hoping to see some kind of gardener to get her inside.

Then, there was a beep and a lady's voice echoed from nowhere. Aoko suspected it was from the bush beside her.

"State your business,"

"Uh…" Aoko fidgeted. This was a first for her. "I'm here from the Seoul Metropolitan Police Agency. My name is Detective Nakamori Aoko. I'm here for the reported complaint,"

"A moment, please,"

Aoko stood there, eyeing the bush carefully. She had watched movies like this before – where laser guns would sprout out of bushes when her name wasn't on 'the list' and she would have to evade it with back-flipping and jaw-dropping moves.

Unfortunately, she couldn't back-flip.

The lady's voice returned. "Good morning, Mrs. Nakamori. Please stand back for a moment as the gates will be opened,"

Aoko did as she was told and the black gates opened ever so slowly. She stepped inside the threshold carefully. She made her way down the long and straight cobblestoned path that was lined with hedges. The grass was greener than green and there was a fountain on one side too.

Aoko controlled her mouth – fearing that cameras could be watching her every move. What kind of house did she get herself into?!

Aoko stood right in front of a bronze-colored door and stared at it for a moment. It creaked open and a maid bowed graciously in front of her.

"Good morning, Mrs. Nakamori," her voice was similar to the lady who had greeted her by the gate earlier so Aoko assumed it was her. "Right this way, please. My master will see you in a moment. Your coat, miss?"

"Huh? Oh – right," Aoko wiggled her way out of her coat and handed it to the maid. After waiting for the maid to put it in the clothes' rack, she followed her inside the huge ass house that looked like St. Peter's Basilica – not that she ever went there. "Um – n-nice house," she said lamely.

The maid nodded her head and Aoko felt stupid. This wasn't _her_ house anyway, so what else could she do? They arrived in a waiting room where Aoko was made to sit.

"Would you like tea, juice, coffee, milk or water?" the maid ranted out suddenly and Aoko gulped.

"W-Water, please," she squeaked. The maid bowed and left the room. Now she was sitting awkwardly in silence. Her legs felt uneasy so she decided to stretch. She sighed, the pains of being a rather long-legged girl. As she stretched them out, she heard a faint voice chuckling behind her.

"I know that feeling too," said the mysteriously yet cool voice.

Aoko whipped her head back and was face to face with a brown haired, handsome young looking guy. "Um – um..." she shot up, forgetting that her legs were stretched so she ended up knocking the table. "Oh! Sorry!"

The young god chuckled, walking towards the '_giraffe'_. "Relax, hmm…"

"Detective Nakamori Aoko," she bowed. "Good morning, uh…"

"Kuroba Kite," Mr. Handsome Guy, as what Aoko thought before, said lightly; standing in front of Aoko and extending his hand out. Aoko took it shakily and their momentary hand to hand contact sent sparks to the Aoko's heart. "But I prefer to be called Kaito,"

"Eh?" Aoko was surprised at the sudden name change. "K-Kaito?"

"Yes?" Mr. Handsome Guy-slash-Kite-slash-Kaito tilted his head and smiled. Aoko pulled her sweaty hand away, in case the multi-named beauty felt it.

"Oh, nothing," Aoko gulped. "Um... So, Mr. Kuroba... Wh-Why Kaito?"

Kaito laughed, hearing both names coming out of Aoko's mouth. "Who knows? I just thought it suited me better than my real name," he shrugged, extending his hand out again, "Please, sit," Aoko did as she was told and Kaito followed, sitting across her. The maid returned, much to Aoko's relief, and offered him the glass of water. She turned to Kaito, and bowed.

"The usual, sir?"

"Yes," Kaito didn't move his head from Aoko's direction. The maid left again. Aoko took a sip nervously.

_This guy must be my client's son. I mean, look at him. _Aoko sipped on her water before choking on it. She had drunk too much that her throat couldn't support it. She coughed like a walrus, putting the glass down on the table and clearing her throat. Across her, Kaito chuckled.

"Careful," Mr. Handsome Guy crossed his legs and smiled. "I wouldn't want my detective to die on me now,"

_Hm? Wait – What did he say?_ "Huh?" Aoko looked up, wiping her mouth with her handkerchief. _Thank goodness I had brought a handkerchief with me today_.

"You're from the Metropolitan Agency, correct?" Kaito smiled. "I have been waiting for you,"

_Wait, wait, WAIT._ Aoko's eyes widened before she croaked, "Y-You… You're my… My _client_?"

Kaito raised an amused eyebrow. "Well, of course,"

Aoko's face exploded. "Oh! OH MY-! I-I'M SORRY! I thought you would be some old-" she covered her fantastic mouth. _Great! Nice job, Aoko!_

Kaito chuckled. "You were expecting someone else?"

"Oh… um… maybe… someone older?" Aoko innocently looked away, "It's just that… the complaint… seemed to match… that image,"

"And what image would that be?" Kaito asked, lifting a hand up to lean his beautiful face on. The maid returned with his coffee – black and strong.

"Um," Aoko was still looking away before she shrunk in her shoulders. "Someone… old… like a grandpa… I guess," she closed her eyes and had a look of pain. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Kaito took a sip from his coffee before saying, with a hint of laughter, "Well, I apologize for not meeting with your expectations. Although, I assume I _am_ older than you – perhaps, not as old as you wanted,"

"Oh… no," Aoko flipped the folder open and finally saw her client's age. _Damn, you idiot! You need to read the important details seriously!_ she thought to herself. _Oh, he's just two years older than me_. "I'm… so sorry, sir,"

"It's fine," Kaito lifted a hand, "This is my first time experiencing such a very… _unique_ introduction,"

Aoko grimaced before she got herself together. She straightened herself up and decided to rid her client's momentary impression of her. She was a good detective. "Well, if I may ask sir – you said you had reported your potted peonies missing, is this a recent incident?"

Kaito tilted his head, blinking in surprise at the sudden change in tempo. But he was quick to adapt. "Yes. So far, four pots have been missing. I'm a bit distressed, honestly. Peonies are from America after all, and they remind me of home,"

Aoko nodded, quickly taking out a little notebook and jotting down some details. "Do you think it could be someone you know?"

"I don't really know that many people, other than for business," Kaito replied coolly.

"And," Aoko was on a roll. "What business do you do, Mr. Kuroba?"

Kaito smiled, catching her off-guard again. "I thought I had provided that information in the report,"

Aoko blinked. Guess she _wasn't_ on a roll, after all. She hurriedly scrambled for the files again and mentally slapped herself. _Telecommunications..._

"Oh," Aoko said lamely. "S-Sorry,"

"That's all right," Kaito chuckled. "Well, I'm a CEO of a Telecommunications Company; does that answer your question?"

Aoko nodded, deciding to just jot that down too. She gulped. "Um, well... Has anybody visited you recently?"

"Hm," Kaito hummed. "I have two close friends that come here often. I don't always stay in one place, you see. So I find it hard to remember who comes over and when,"

"I-I see." Aoko jotted it down too. "And may I know who these friends are?"

"…" Kaito stared for a moment at the detective and Aoko wondered if that was a bit too close to home. But Kaito eased up and smiled again, "Saguru Hakuba and Kudou Shinichi,"

Aoko jotted that down. "Ah… wait… how do you… spell that…?" she looked at Kaito who reached out a hand and wrote their names on the little notebook. Aoko had to stop himself from thinking how nice his handwriting was. "How often do they come here?"

Kaito smirked. "Detective,"

"Yes?"

"You aren't suspecting my close friends, are you?"

_Oh. Oh wait. Calm down. You haven't angered a CEO of a Telecommunications Company, have you?! _Aoko gulped. "N-No. I just – work – information – um…!"

Kaito chuckled. "I see."

Aoko licked her lips nervously and looked at her notes for purchase. "Um…"

"Hm?"

"W-Well…" Aoko didn't know what to do.

Kaito uncrossed his legs and stood up. "Perhaps you would like to see the garden where I keep my peonies…?"

"Oh, yes…" Aoko sighed, standing up and following the elder out. The garden was beautiful – wisteria, hydrangea and lotus flowers everywhere. She noticed four blank spots on an area dedicated to peonies. She frowned, thinking about who stole them and how. Right now, she didn't have that many leads.

Kaito observed the young detective creasing his forehead and pouting his bottom lip out, in deep thought. He stepped forward, hands behind his back in an eased position. "May I ask you a question, Detective Nakamori?"

"Huh?" Aoko was knocked out of her Sherlock-like musings. "Y-Yes, anything,"

_Anything, she says._ Kaito thought, smiling. "How long have you been a detective?"

"U-Uh," Aoko blinked. "Two years now, sir,"

"Hmm," Kaito hummed, turning back to the peonies. "Looks like I'm in good hands then,"

Aoko blushed. She was being complimented, wasn't she? He should say thank you or something – "Um…"

The maid popped her head out and interrupted them. "Excuse me, master Kuroba. The car for your next meeting has arrived,"

"Ah, yes," Kaito shooed her away before turning to Aoko. "I'm sorry, I have made some previous appointments. Have I answered enough questions to help with your investigation, Detective Nakamori?"

Aoko blinked, "O-Oh! Okay! Y-Yes… Thank you for taking the time to meet me, Mr. Kuroba,"

"Kaito," Kaito said and Aoko blinked, confused. "You can call me Kaito, Detective Nakamori,"

"Mr. Kaito…?" Aoko tilted her head and Kaito smiled.

"Till next time, Detective Nakamori," he took his hand again and slipped in a small card in Aoko's palm. "The maid will send you out. Have a good day and good luck,"

"Oh – right – okay." Aoko said, "Th-Thank you and you too, sir. Good day," she said, turning her head from Kaito and then to the maid. She followed her out of the mansion after bowing once more at the brown haired handsome guy.

* * *

**alicepyne (2013): **so, to clear things up about kaito's "real" name: _The name 'Kaito' means 'kite.' It is written differently (i.e. is a different kanji) than the word 'kaitou,' which means 'phantom thief.' _so, that's why kaito's real name is "kite" and kaito is just a sort of nickname.

oh, almost forgot to tell. there will be some eh.. /cough\ sex scenes /cough\. if you can't handle it, please do not read orz. other things that are unclear? ask me, and i will _try_ to reply to them.


	3. II

Aoko had been staring at nothing for the past ten minutes with her mouth hanging open. Her eyes were half-lidded and her position was frozen. Sonoko, who was sitting beside her, looked at her with a raised and unsure eyebrow.

"Uh…" Sonoko mumbled, "Aoko-chan?"

"…" Aoko made no response or movement. The staring contest with her computer screen continued and Sonoko wanted nothing to do with it anymore.

"Guys, this is seriously freaking me out." Sonoko turned her head to the rest of the office members. Sera looked at Ai nervously.

"Hey, Aoko-san." Ai called out after letting out a strained sigh. She stood up from her seat from the Lieutenant's table and made her way to stand in front of Aoko's table. "Aoko-san."

Still no response.

"What happened to her?" Ran added. "She looks like she's been hypnotized."

"Maybe that's exactly what happened." Ai sighed.

Just then, Kazuha came strutting in with a box of coconut flavoured donuts. "I've got the perfect solution." she said, slipping in the box in front of Aoko. "Here you go, Aoko-chan. What we owe you for your wonderful deed today. _Chocolate_, just the way you like them." she winked at the group who snickered – except for Ai who shook her head and Sera who smiled nervously.

Aoko nodded her head, still staring at nothing. She moved her hand like a mannequin and opened the box, picked up a donut without bothering to look at it and took a big bite.

Kazuha snickered. Aoko just kept chewing and chewing and after a few minutes, her eyes widened and she shot up from her seat, screaming like a seal.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she cried, turning her head to Kazuha. "SHIT! _SERIOUSLY_, KAZUHA-CHAN!?"

Kazuha exploded into a fit of laughter, as did Ran and Sonoko. Sera followed after several minutes of holding back. Ai just sighed at the guffawing juniors and the crying girl around her.

"This isn't funny!" Aoko pulled out her tongue, it was turning flaming red. "AUGH! GOD!" she scrambled away from the group surrounding her and straight for the water dispenser. She threw the cups all over the place, trying to get one out of the other in a mad rush. Finally, she managed to get a cup out and jet water into it. She gulped it down in one go.

Kazuha had to lean on Ai as she held onto her sides, laughing. "Oh – Oh god! Aoko-chan! You – your face!"

"Shit, Kazuha-chan." Aoko grunted, blinking tears away and wiping the remaining coconut bits off her tongue. "Ugh – why you…"

"Well, at least you're awake _now_." Sonoko wiped a tear forming at the corner of her eye.

"What are you talking about?" Aoko pouted. "I've been awake all this time."

"Says the person who nearly drooled all over the place while having a staring contest with a wall." Ran chuckled, having still not recovered fully from the coconut donut incident.

Kazuha lifted up the box of donuts. "Well, what are you waiting for? Here you go, Aoko-chan~"

Aoko made a face causing Kazuha to burst out laughing again. "Ugh, seriously…"

Ai cleared her throat, "Well, now that you're awake, Aoko-"

"I _have _been awake!"

"_Okay_." Ai rolled her eyes. "What have you got from the last minute case I gave you?"

"H-Huh?" Aoko gasped, the memory of Mr. Handsome Guy and his lost peonies flashing in her head. "U-Uh… well…"

"What?" Kazuha snickered. "Coconut got your tongue?"

Aoko glared at the younger one, attacking her head. "NOT FUNNY, KAZUHA!"

"Aoko, stop shouting." Ai creased her forehead and Sera turned up to stare at him. "Hm? What is it Sera-chan?"

"O-Oh," Sera looked like she was holding back a laugh. "N-Nothing. Y-You just… sort of look like a _real _grandma now."

Ai's eyes widened and everyone, including Aoko burst out laughing.

"Shit! That's a good one, Sera-chan!" Kazuha guffawed. Ai cleared her throat again, with more intensity, causing everyone to shut up and freeze.

"Anyway," Ai turned her attention back to Aoko. "_Well_?"

"Uh…" Aoko scurried off back to her desk and got the files. She scrambled over them, her eyes grazing through the details quickly. Kaito's face flashing quickly every now and then in her head. "H-He's lost four potted peonies a-and…"

"What's with you, Aoko-chan?" Ran tilted her head, smirk in place. "Why are you acting so panicky?"

"Yeah…" Kazuha stared on too.

"Wh-What?" Aoko gawked at the two. "No. I'm p-perfectly fine." she dropped all the files on the floor. "Shit."

Sonoko got down to help her pick up the files, "Whoa there… You're really acting weird aren't you, Aoko-chan?"

"I have to agree." Ai said.

Aoko shook her head mad. Sonoko chuckled, when she happened to spot the slip of paper Kaito handed to Aoko as she left. "Hm?" she picked it up and flipped it over – revealing Kaito's contact number and information. "Aoko-chan."

"Wh-What?" Aoko was still trying to get herself and the files together.

"What's this?" Aoko stood up and held up the contact card for all to see. Kazuha's eyes glued themselves to the card, Sera's eyes widened like a blooming flower, Ran's mouth hung open and Ai squinted his eyes to see what it was. Aoko blushed.

"Ah – th-that's-" Aoko stood up quickly, pushing the files on her desk. "That's just…"

"HEY!" Kazuha burst out. "It's a contact card! Aoko-chan! You got hit on?!"

"NO!" Aoko glared at Kazuha. "Shut up for once, will you?!"

"Oh god," Ran covered her mouth. "So _that's_ why you've been spacing out."

"Aoko-chan," Sera approached the elder girl, eyes sparkling and screaming genuine curiosity. "You got hit on? Really?"

"And not just anybody hit on him," Sonoko stared at the card. "It says here: _Kuroba Kite, CEO_."

There was a strange and strained silence, broken only when Ai coughed and choked on his saliva as he said, "C-CEO?!"

"A dude hit on you!" Kazuha pointed at the elder girl. "And not just _any _dude, a _CEO_ dude!"

"Kazuha-chan, seriously – stop that." Sera pulled the younger one's hand down.

Aoko couldn't stop her cheeks from exploding into the color of tomatoes. _God, these girls…!_ "N-No. He didn't hit on me! Look, isn't it normal for people to give out contact information?! He's my client so…"

"Wait!" Ran cut in. "You mean to tell me this guy is your missing peonies client?"

"Yeah!" Aoko nodded furiously, "H-He's just a couple of years older than me and he has this huge ass house that looked like Buckingham palace – maybe – I guess not – but anyway, he has this garden that-"

"Okay." Sonoko chuckled. "We get it. He's rich and you seem to fancy him."

"N-No." Aoko cleared her throat, pulling her head back and looking away. "No. Of course not. Where in the world did you get that. I don't."

"She's lost it." Kazuha said, shaking her head and picking up the box of donuts again. "Want some more to clear your head?"

Aoko glared at the younger one wildly.

* * *

Kilometers away, back in the Buckingham-palace-like house, Kaito sat with his legs crossed behind his office desk, hand under his chin as he read through a list of work papers lazily. He sighed, unable to get rid of a certain panicky detective off his mind. He smiled to himself.

"Well, this is a rare sight."

Kaito blinked, mild surprise in his eyes as he looked up to see who the uninvited guest was. "What is, Saguru?"

"You smiling by yourself." replied the person called Saguru, one of Kaito's close friends. He walked over to sit on the chair in front of the office desk. "And just call me Hakuba, for god's sake Kaito. Saguru makes me think of my grandfather."

Kaito chuckled, "Fine."

"Well?" Hakuba tilted his head slightly. "What's making you giggle like a schoolgirl?"

Kaito smirked at the analogy. "A certain guest."

"Oh?" Hakuba relaxed in his seat, crossing his legs too. "You had a guest? Now _that's_ something."

Kaito closed his eyes, placing the work papers on the table while pinching the bridge of his nose. When he opened his eyes, he rotated his swivelling chair slightly so that he could look out at the window behind him. "That's true. But I had a personal problem I needed help with and he came over."

"Personal problem?"

"My peonies." Kaito turned his head back to Hakuba. "They're going missing."

Hakuba raised his eyebrows, "I don't see why you have to be concerned. Just go and buy new ones."

"Sentimental reasons."

"I didn't know you had some." Hakuba smirked.

Kaito sighed, leaning his head back on his black leather chair. "He's been on my mind since."

"And who are we talking about?"

Kaito glanced slightly, "A detective by the name of Nakamori Aoko, ever heard of her?"

Hakuba thought for a moment – his family line was known for information gathering – there are rarely things, places and people he doesn't know. He nodded slowly. "I might have."

"That's a first." Kaito smirked. "Someone you aren't sure of, someone that hasn't been under your radar yet. Now he's _really_ piqued my interest."

"Oh," Hakuba laughed. "You sound like you want her."

"Mhmm," Kaito said, folding his hands in front of his waist. "Did you know that when I asked her if I could give her a question, she said _anything_? The way she said it really got me going."

"You _really_ want her." Hakuba shook his head while smiling.

"I do." Kaito replied, "But I'll have to wait."

"Not like you to wait."

"I have to." Kaito looked back out at the window. "She seems to be the type that needs waiting."

Just then, the door burst open and Tao Heiji came running in with Hideo, Jin and Shinichi, Kaito's other close friend walking behind him.

"What is it with you guys and barging in my office?" Kaito sighed, shaking his head.

Heiji smiled awkwardly and nervously at the elder, "S-Sorry, Kaito!" He bowed as Jin stepped in with a box of donuts.

"Here you go~ Take it as an apology." The guy with the squishy cheeks smiled.

"I don't want any, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to bring donuts every time you come here."

"Oh, well. Sorry for being thoughtful." Jin frowned, turning his attention to the others who shook their heads automatically in response to his donut offer. "What _is_ it with you guys and donutsi? Fine, if you won't eat them, _I_ will."

"Be my guest, Jin." Hideo snickered at the elder.

Shinichi walked up towards Hakuba and sat on the seat beside his. "Well, what's going on? What were you two talking about?"

"Kaito and his sexually-driven fantasies for a certain detective." Hakuba replied before Kaito could breathe. Kaito just sighed while shaking his head.

"_Detective_?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Since when were you into detectives?"

"Since I met Nakamori Aoko." Kaito smiled, causing some mild surprised reactions from the audience in front of him.

_He's __**smiling**__… this must be some serious shit._ They all thought.

"She's from Tokyo Metropolitan Police Agency. Shinichi, don't you have an acquaintance there?"

Hakuba smirked, immediately getting it. Hideo, Heiji and Jin whose mouth was filled with donuts, turned their heads around to look at Shinichi – surprise in their eyes. Did they miss out on something here?!

"Shinichi, you got a friend in the police?!" Hideo piped, curiosity drawn on his face.

Shinichi pouted and looked away from the three unknowing people. "It's nothing to be concerned about. We've met during our school days so obviously there's a connection between us."

"_Connection_…" Kaito stifled a laugh. "_Right_~"

"Shut up," Shinichi crossed his arms. "And what about it if I know someone in the police? You seem to be _chasing_ after some someone from there."

"I thought it was more than knowing each other, Shinichi" Hakuba said, smiling teasingly. Kaito chuckled lightly at the comment. Shinichi pouted some more.

"Yah!" Jin spat, chewing on a donut. "Don't just keep it between the three of you. Let us know what's going on too!"

"Yeah!" Hideo scooted over to Shinichi and poked his side, "Shinichi, who is it? Who's this person you know from the police? Tell me, Shinichi!"

Shinichi glared and shook his head, "No, Hideo. Now stop poking me." Just then, his phone rang and he quickly glanced at it. His face momentarily calmed down but he seemed to quickly remember that he wasn't alone. He stood up, phone in hand. "Excuse me."

"Ah – Hey!" Hideo frowned as the elder escaped. "Dammit, we didn't get to find out who it was."

Hakuba leaned in to mouth to Kaito, "I bet it's _her_."

Kaito nodded, mouthing back. "Of course it is."

Only _she _could make Shinichi calm down like that in a split second – Ran, that is. Kaito leaned back, sighing. How he wished he could make Aoko calm down like that too – but then again, it was fun seeing the rookie detective panic and blush like that. Kaito smiled to himself, covering his mouth with his hand so the others wouldn't see.

He couldn't wait to see her again.

"Kaito," Heiji said, catching the elder's attention. "Who is this Nakamori Aoko? Can we meet her too?"

"Yeah!" Hideo nodded. "I wanna see the girl who's getting Kaito horny."

Hakuba looked at Hideo like he was weirded out. "Seriously, Hideo?"

"Oh, c'mon." Hideo smiled. "It's almost a billion to one chance. How about it, Jin?"

"Mmffpphhh…" Jin nodded too, his mouth stuffed with donuts.

"We don't understand you, Jin." Heiji whispered and Jin swallowed exaggeratingly.

"I'm curious too." He said, licking his lips from any donut traces. He offered the box up again and still, no one wanted his donut. "Oh, geez. C'mon guys! Help me out here!"

"It's not our fault you bought them." Hideo nudged him on the side. "I told you he didn't want it."

Jin pouted. Heiji turned his head to the main guy in the room again, "Well, Kaito?"

"Hm…" Kaito thought about it – it's a good excuse on wanting to see him. _After all, she seemed to be suspecting Hakuba and Shinichi for my missing peonies. Wouldn't this be a good opportunity for herand for me as well?_ Kaito smiled back.

"That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

**alicepyne (2013): **fast update, huh? XD

so, who is this jin guy ... ? that is an oc of mine. i couldn't find any other "teenage" characters in magic kaito/detective conan case closed. so, i just decided to make an oc called "akine jin". and hideo is a sporter guy in magic kaito. but i don't think he appears that often.

so, is it interesting? o u o ;;

probably a fast update tomorrow again, who knows? XD

bye~


	4. III

Back in the busy city life, Aoko was pouting – keeping the box of coconut flavoured donuts away from her. But Kazuha had been pushing it towards her every five seconds. "ARGH! KAZUHA-CHAN! Stop it! I don't want it!"

"That's harsh," Kazuha stuck her tongue out. "Do you know how much these cost? Eat them already, Aoko-chan! They're delicious."

"No!" Aoko stuck her tongue out too. "They're not! Chocolate is! CHO-CO-LATE!"

"They make you hyper and it's hard enough to deal with a normal-level girl." Kazuha laughed and Aoko kicked her in the shin. "Ouch!"

Then, her phone vibrated and Aoko blinked – an unknown number. _Who...?_

She picked up the call, "Hello? Detective Nakamori, speaking."

"Good to hear your voice again, Detective Nakamori."

Aoko shot up from her seat like a bullet, knocking Kazuha back as she was secretly trying to aim a donut in her mouth.

"Whoa!" Kazuha rocked back on her chair as Aoko stood frozen like a lamp post.

"What's going on _this_ time?" Ai rolled her eyes as she looked up from her files on _Kaitou Kid_. "Aoko-san?"

"Hm?" Sonoko turned her attention to the tallest member from her spot near the photocopier. "Aoko-chan, what are you-"

"He's on the phone!" Ran piped up, leaning in to hear the conversation.

"Ah… Ah…" Aoko stuttered, not believing her ears. "Um…"

"Have you forgotten my name already?" said the beautiful velvety voice of Mr. Handsome Guy.

"Um…!" Aoko squeaked before clearing her throat and saying, "Mr … Kaito … ?"

Everyone the office had their mouths hanging open. "Ooohhhh…"

Aoko glared at them before making a mess out of her table, trying to get away. "Excuse me for a moment." She said into the phone before pulling it away, covering the mouthpiece. She stumbled over a few floor tiles and stuff before finally reaching the door of the office. When she returned the phone back to her ear, she was panting.

"Okay." she said, leaning against the wall. "I-Is there anything I can help you with?"

There was a light chuckle at the end of the line. "You seem rather tired. Have you been working yourself a bit too much?"

"O-Oh no… no…. I'm not…" Aoko bit her lip. _What the hell's wrong with me?!_

"Well, I'm sorry if I troubled you." Kaito said. "I just wanted to ask you if you could drop by again, you see, several of my friends are here and I thought you might want to ask them some questions as well. For my case."

"O-Oh." was all Aoko could say, she looked at his watch. She could still make it in time before dinner, right? "I-I'll be there as soon as I can!"

She could somehow or miraculously feel Kaito smile at the other end of the line. "I'll be waiting."

Click.

Aoko breathed out a heavy sigh. _Oh damn… that made me nervous. _She thought to herself as she reopened the door of the office to get her things – when she was met with five pairs of eyes.

"EH?!" Aoko gasped, almost dropping her phone. "What the hell?!"

"Hey, hey~" Kazuha whistled. "What was that? That was that CEO dude wasn't it? What's going on? Going out on a date?"

"You're asking too many questions, Kazuha-chan." Ran snickered.

"Get off!" Aoko pushed her way between the crowd of interested 'grandma's'. "I'm going out in a bit – and throw these donuts, I don't want them."

"Where do you think _you're_ going?" Ai asked, raising an eyebrow as Aoko grabbed some files and her trusty little notebook. Kauzha pouting at the side after hearing the donut comment. "Aren't you prioritizing this case a bit too much?"

Aoko felt her cheeks blush. "W-Well! It's not like I was given any other case to deal with – like that _thief_ one, maybe?" She bent forward and scrunched up her face in retort.

Sonoko chuckled, patting Ai's shoulder as Aoko pushed her way out the door again. "It's fine, Ai-chan. It's pretty obvious though, isn't it? She's already smitten."

"I'M NOT!" Aoko's voice bellowed from the hallways immediately after Sonoko finished her sentence.

The rest of the group laughed and rolled their eyes at the girl's response.

* * *

"Welcome, Detective Nakamori." Kaito's voice greeted her as she entered the wide office room the maid had led him to.

"Uh – er…" Aoko fidgeted, not used to the formality Kaito displayed for her – especially since s_he_ was calling _him_ by his first name. "A-Aoko's fine, sir."

Kaito smiled, his eyes shining. "Come in and have a seat." He pointed to a single armchair close to his office table, where he was still seated behind it.

It was in walking deeper into the room that Aoko finally realized that she wasn't alone with Mr. Handsome Guy. She blinked as she was greeted with five other males – each one looking pretty well-off. She gulped. She was _so _not prepared for this.

She sat down, slightly at the edge of her seat with her back straighter than a barbeque stick. "G-Good afternoon." She started awkwardly. "I'm Detective Nakamori Aoko of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Agency. Nice to meet you all." she bowed her head.

"Pleasure's all ours, Aoko." Hakuba smiled and he noticed Aoko's eyes widen. "Ah, sorry – I prefer calling people by their first names. For some reason, it's easier to remember them that way. I hope you don't mind."

Aoko shook her head, "Oh no. It's fine even if all of you will call me by that…"

Hakuba nodded, tilting his head. "I'm Saguru Hakuba, but just call me Hakuba."

Aoko nodded her head, turning her attention to the one seated beside Hakuba. "You can call me Shinichi, Aoko."

_Oh, so these two are his close friends_. Aoko thought as the one standing by her side patted her on the shoulder.

"Hideo," He grinned and pointed to the one seated on the sofa that was in the middle of the room. "The one eating the donuts over there is Jin."

Jin had donuts in his mouth as he nodded his head as a form of greeting. The last of the five stepped up from behind Hakuba and Shinichi's seats.

"I'm Heiji." He bowed his head. Aoko thought that she needed to do the same so she did so.

"Well," Kaito said suddenly, leaning forward so that his arms rested on his table. "Now that we're all acquainted, why don't we get down to business?"

"Uh..!" Aoko gasped, looking around frantically before turning her attention back to her bag and little notebook. _Shit, he totally caught me off-guard!_ She hurriedly flipped her notes before glancing up nervously at the two seated across her. "Um… I-if you don't mind, I would like to ask a few questions from the two of you regarding Mr. Kuroba's-"

"Mr. _Kuroba_?" Kaito raised an eyebrow at her.

Aoko lost her breath. "M-Mr. _Kaito_." she cleared his throat, "… It's in relation to his case – his lost peonies."

"Peonies?" Hideo piped up, still standing beside Aoko. "What about your peonies, Kaito?"

Kaito sighed, "They've been going missing."

Hideo's eyes widened before looking around the room nervously. "Y-You don't say."

"Hideo," Shinichi smirked. "What's with that face?"

"Wh-Who? Me?" Hideo smiled awkwardly. Kaito was staring at him and so was Aoko.

"Maybe you want to sit down?" Aoko was about to stand up when Hideo lifted a hand up to stop her.

"No, that's fine, Aoko." Hideo laughed nervously. "B-But seriously, Kaito. Peonies? You'd call for a detective just to look for four potted peonies?"

"Well, they _did_ come from China." Kaito sighed again. "It's got some sentimental value… of a sort."

Aoko smiled at the elder's honesty but she blinked when something didn't quite fit right with what she just heard. She turned back to Hideo. "U-Um…"

"Huh?"

"How did you know that _four_ potted peonies were missing?"

Hideo's smile froze. Kaito blinked. Shinichi and Hakuba looked at each other. Heiji gulped. Jin was still eating donuts.

"Ah… well…" Hideo laughed nervously again, stepping back. "You see…"

Kaito slammed his hands on the table, causing Aoko to throw her little notebook up in the air out of shock. Hakuba and Shinichi, who seemed to have expected that reaction, just stared at Aoko– their eyes smiling. Kaito's eyes were glowering dangerously at the younger one. "Hideo."

"Yes?!" Hideo stood still.

"What – did – you – _do_?"

Aoko flinched at the elder's tenacity. _Uh-oh. Did I do something wrong here?! I-I just asked a pretty normal question, didn't I?_

Hideo took a moment to breathe before he bowed a full 90 degrees. "I'm sorry! It was just a joke! I didn't mean it! I mean, how was I supposed to know you thought of peonies that way?!"

Kaito slammed a hand on his face – boom, an epic facepalm. Aoko stared at him. _Oh, he can lose his cool like this too._ Kaito growled at the younger one, "Of all the things to steal and use as a practical joke – why peonies?!"

Hideo shrugged, standing up straight. "They were the most unlikely things I thought you'd notice." Kaito fisted his hand and Hideo covered his face with his arms like a fist was coming his way. "Ah! I'm sorry! I'll put them back! Really!"

"You idiot," Kaito gritted his teeth. "Be thankful I have a very important guest right here or I would be strangling you to death."

Hideo sweated and faked cried. Aoko gulped. Did she hear that right? Kaito just referred to her as a _very important person_. Aoko mentally slapped herself. _Don't get all giddy, Aoko-chan._

"How was I supposed to know you'd actually call the police for something like this?" Hideo shrugged.

"What are you, five years old?" Shinichi laughed at the younger one's rashness.

"Ah, well." Hakuba leaned back on the chair. "That's that."

Kaito sat back on his seat, sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose. Aoko sat on her chair nervously as everyone seemed to be comfortably chatting and doing something else again. _Wait. That was it? Geez, so much for being a detective._ So, what was s_he_ still doing here?

Aoko shook her head and made an effort to stand up and not look like a lanky idiot. "Um – well – since it's… uuh… _solved._ I guess I'll be on my way then."

"Wait." Kaito said, opening his eyes and looking straight into Aoko's. "I'm sorry – because of _this idiot_ right here, I made you waste your time. How about I make it up to you, Aoko?"

Aoko fought the girly blush creeping up to her cheeks from hearing her name from Mr. Handsome Guy's mouth. _Oh, wow. When he says it, it sounds ten times better._ She shook her head, ridding the ridiculous thoughts as well as answering Kaito's offer. "Oh, no – I shouldn't – I mean, it's fine. I don't really mind. It's my day off anyway."

Shinichi and Hakuba looked at each other before the latter turned his head back to Aoko, "All the more reason for Kaito to make it up to you, right Kaito?"

Kaito smirked. "How about it, Aoko? I really want to make it up to you. Would dinner tonight be fine? You haven't eaten anything at all, haven't you?"

"Well…" Aoko glanced to the side nervously. True that she hasn't eaten anything at all – all she ate was a huge ass bite ofcoconut flavoured donuts and she didn't even swallow it completely. _I guess this is fine right? It's my day off anyway. _"I-If that's all right with you, then sure."

Kaito smiled, "Excellent." He checked his watch, "It's late in the afternoon, so we can have dinner here."

"We'll join you." Shinichi smirked, earning him a little glare from Kaito. He turned his head to Aoko. "You seem like an interesting fellow, right Hakuba?"

Hakuba nodded, earning him another glare from Kaito. Obviously, the two were planning on disrupting Kaito's attempt at keeping Aoko to himself. "Besides, it's free food."

Aoko grinned. _Oh, good. I don't have to be awkwardly alone with Mr. Kaito_. she thought to herself as she nodded at the elders. "Yeah! I'd like to get to know everyone too – ah, just… for… personal reasons."

The others had begun to surround themselves around Aoko as they chatted away and got to know each other. Kaito was still behind his table, arms crossed and a little frustrated.

"There goes my plan." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

At around 8 in the evening, the guys had a wonderfully prepared dinner in the comforts of Kaito's humongous dining room. Aoko couldn't believe her eyes. _How many rooms does this guy have in his house?!_

"This is used for group functions." Hakuba leaned in to whisper at Aoko's ear as he was seated beside her. Aoko nodded his head in amazement, turning his head to Kaito who was seated at the head of the table – diagonal to him.

"There's a smaller dining room used for private matters," Shinichi added across Aoko. "And I bet that was where you initially wanted this dinner to be, am I right Kaito?"

Kaito huffed, sipping his glass of wine. "It can't be helped since the five of you are here."

"That's mean." Jin had finally stopped eating donuts but had begun to attack the ravioli displayed in front of him. "It's like – mmph – you're saying – mmmpphh – we're a nuisance or something."

Hideo snickered at the elder's eating. "Watch how you're eating, Jin!"

Aoko raised an eyebrow. _Nuisance?_ But her thoughts were stopped when Heiji, who was seated beside Shinichi across her, asked, "So you're from Tokyo Metropolitan Police Agency, right?"

Aoko nodded her head. "I just started being a detective two years ago, so I still have a long way to go."

"Shinichi seems to know someone from there." Heiji said and then he got a nudge from said elder.

"_Heiji._" Shinichi's eyes glowered dangerously.

"Oh?!" Aoko's eyes sparkled – noticed instantly by the giant seated diagonal to her. "You do?! Who? Uh – er – I mean, may I know?"

Shinichi hesitated for a bit before sighing, "Ran." The three unknowing people nodded their heads – finally relieved to know who Shinichi's acquaintance was.

"Ran-chan!" Aoko grinned. "We're in the same unit! She's great!"

Shinichi couldn't help but smile. Kaito chuckled lightly, turning his head back to Aoko. "So you're in the same unit? That's saying something."

"Oh? D-Does it?" Aoko stuttered, surprised that Kaito was suddenly talking to her again. "Well, she's the last to join the team but she does work faster than me." Aoko frowned. "Come to think of it, I think I'm the worst of the bunch." she slumped her shoulders after her pitiful remark for herself.

Kaito blinked, noticing the younger one's change in mood. He reached out, gently touching Aoko's hand. "Well, personally, _I _don't think you're the worst."

Aoko shot his head up, staring straight into Kaito's brown eyes. "Oh…"

They seemed to have gone into their own world as the remaining five started to awkwardly wipe their mouths with the table napkins and slowly inch their way out of the table.

"Well," Hakuba cleared his throat – breaking Kaito and Aoko's moment. "Looks like it's getting late. We'll be going now."

"Yeah," Shinichi smiled, patting Kaito on the shoulder. "Wouldn't want to be a _nuisance_ anymore."

Heiji bowed, "Thank you for the dinner, Kaito. Nice meeting you too, Aoko."

"Yeah, and I _swear_ I'll put the peonies back in their places." Hideo clapped his hands together like he was praying an apology as he sprinted backwards to follow the rest.

"Mmpph," Jin hurriedly stuffed in the last ravioli and then swallowed it. "Thanks!" He jogged up to the door before turning back quickly, "And next time, you better eat my donuts!"

The door slammed shut and silence took over the two.

_W-Well. That was fast._ Aoko thought to herself, vaguely remembering that she was somewhat holding hands with the man that was making her feel awkward and _swirly_ inside. She tried to wiggle her hand away, but that caused Kaito to turn back at her. She froze.

Kaito sighed, "Sorry about them. They were never _this_ rambunctious before." He smiled, looking at Aoko. "I guess this means that they like you."

"Oh, really? Thank you." She nodded her head. _That sounded a lot like a family blessing, didn't it?_

"Are you still hungry?" Kaito leaned forward. "How about some dessert?"

Aoko shook her head. "I'm good!" She looked down at their hands. "Really…"

"Hm?" Kaito tilted his head coyly, "Is something bothering you?"

_Your freaking hand is what's bothering me._ Aoko thought to herself as she pursed her lips, eyes darting at her hand every now and then. It was beginning to feel sweaty and she was starting to worry that Kaito would feel that disgusting sweat. "Um… Mr. Kaito…"

Kaito sighed, "You know, since I call you Aoko, I don't mind you calling me Kaito too."

Aoko's eyes widened. _Isn't this progressing a bit too quickly?_ She shook her head. "Oh… no… I can't… you – you're my client and-"

Kaito leaned forward, taking Aoko's breath away as he dawned on that breathaking-like smile, before _finally_ lifting his hand off of Aoko's hand. The younger one silently sighed in relief but jolted back up awake as Kris moved his hand up to caress her cheek lightly.

"Well," Kaito spoke low and soft – Aoko liked it as it sounded like a lullaby to her, or maybe she just ate too much baked potatoes for her own good, she wasn't sure. "This is for _personal reasons_."

Aoko felt her eye twitch. She knew where he got that from – thinking back to what he said earlier. She grimaced, feeling her shoulders rise up in attempt to just sink her head out of embarrassment. _What is this guy doing?!_ "Uh… w-well…"

Kaito's face was leaning closer and closer to his own and Aoko was beginning to worry that she had bad breath. She hoped she didn't. "What'll it be Aoko?"

_His breath smells nice. How is that possible? _Aoko mused to herself as she shyly nodded. "O-Okay… Mi-" Kaito raised an eyebrow. "… Kris."

Kaito smiled, finally releasing Aoko but leaving her dazed – spell-bound. "That's good to hear, Aoko."

Aoko hurriedly wiped her sweaty palms on her pants. _What just happened? Did I seriously just go breathless for this guy? I must have drunk something…_

"Are you still not up for dessert?" Kaito smiled lovingly at the younger female. "We have chocolate pudding."

_Ch-Chocolate. Christ._ Aoko inwardly convulsed. She bit her lip, trying not to look she wanted to have some when in fact she wanted it so bad she would do anything.

Kaito's eyes narrowed – observing every little detail and change on Aoko's face. The girl was not too good at hiding her emotions. He smirked, "You want?"

Aoko turned her head to the side before breaking down, "Y-Yes please!"

Kaito chuckled, "When you're with me, you can be yourself, Aoko. We're no longer client-detective anymore, right? We're..." He reached for her hand again, intertwining their fingers, "… getting to know one another."

"… Oh," Was all Aoko could manage. Kaito looked pleased at leaving her speechless. He turned his head to the maid nearby and called for the chocolate pudding.

"Oh and Aoko," Kaito said, gently rubbing Aoko's finger with his own, catching the rookie detective off-guard again.

"Hm!?" Aoko blinked, looking up from her little daze.

Kaito smirked, looking over his shoulder to see that the chocolate pudding had arrived. Aoko was looking at it like she hadn't eaten anything at all. Kaito leaned slightly towards her, smiling.

"You'll definitely love it."

* * *

**alicepyne (2013): **YOURE WELCOME GUISE FOR THIS CHAPTER

oh, and get ready. the sex scenes are coming soon. maybe.. three chapters and then it comes. if you can't handle it, don't read it. well, was this chapter good, or whut.

/shot


	5. IV

_It's the chocolate. It's all the chocolate's fault._ Aoko thought to herself as she was on her way home – riding a cab, thinking about that delicious dinner and dessert… yeah right, who could she fool? Her mind was honestly running wildly and spinning at 256 kph, all thoughts leading to Kaito.

Her mind flashed a few minutes before she left.

"Thank you for having me for dinner." Aoko was at the door with Kaito following behind her. She turned around back to the master of the house. "I'm sorry I stayed longer than I thought I would…"

Kaito shook his head. "It was my pleasure having you over, Aoko."

Aoko smiled, fidgeting slightly as she tried to button her coat.

"Of course, you're welcome to come over any time." Kaito smiled.

Aoko shook her head instantly, "O-Oh no… I couldn't possibly… I mean…"

Kaito raised a hand, signalling the maid that was standing nearby to shoo away. The two were alone again and Aoko inwardly screamed. She didn't really like being alone with Mr. Handsome Guy – her heart thumped wildly in her chest as Kaito approached her with all the poise and aura of a god.

"Er…" Aoko felt so small compared to him.

"I would _love_ for you to come over." Kaito said, helping her button up. "You're interesting, Aoko."

"…" Aoko nodded, her head turning into mush. "Oh, well, you're interesting too, Kaito."

Kaito's eyes widened for a second, not expecting Aoko to say that – and apparently, so did Aoko. The younger one gasped and pulled her head back in shock – evidently hitting it on the door.

"Ouch! Shit!" she cursed, she bit his lip – realizing that she did – and in front of an ex-client too! "S-Sorry!"

Kaito smiled, "That's fine. Are you all right?"

"Ye-Yes."

"Let me," Kaito reached up to touch the back of her head, pulling her closer. "It would be bad if you got a bump."

"Uhhh…" Aoko's voice trembled and he gulped exaggeratingly.

Kaito smiled, satisfied and relieved, "Good. No bump."

"Yeah, that's good." Aoko was looking straight into his nut-brown orbs. "Um, I think I better get going now."

"…" Kaito pulled his hands away and opened the door for the younger one. "I'll have the maid call a cab for you."

Aoko jerked, nearly walking into the doorframe, "Oh! N-No!"

Kaito chuckled, "Be careful, Aoko. I don't want that face to be marred by a doorframe."

"R-Right." Aoko was holding the doorframe so she wouldn't bump into it the second time. "I'll be fine on my own, sir – uh, I mean – Kaito."

Kaito ignored him, signalling the maid to return from wherever and instructing her to call for the cab anyway. Aoko sighed. She was being treated like a baby when she's a grown woman.

"Thank you for your help and patience with my case." Kaito said suddenly. "I'll send the payment to your office – or would you rather take it from me personally?"

"Huh? Oh – th-the office would be fine." Aoko blinked, surprised at the sudden change in topic.

Kaito seemed disappointed, but he hid it. "The office it is, then."

Aoko nodded. "I'm happy that you'll get your potted peonies back."

Kaito smiled, "Me too. They have more meaning than just me being homesick, you know?"

"Oh?"

Kaito gently pushed her out the door, walking her to the gate. "Perhaps I'll tell you more about them some other time. I'm sure you'll like it – their real meaning."

Aoko raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Me?"

Kaito smiled and brushed a thumb at the corner of his lips. Aoko tried to hold back a squeak. She gulped again and stiffened. _Wh-What's happening?_ She thought.

"You had some chocolate on it." Kaito said, "It's been bothering me for a while, but I didn't know how to tell you." He chuckled to himself, bringing the chocolate stained thumb close to his mouth and licking the icing off it.

Aoko felt like collapsing.

"Th-Thank you," Aoko hid her face as she blushed. _Thank God, it's night time._

"Till next time, Aoko." Kaito said as the cab arrived in front of his gate. "Take care of yourself."

"Oh, yes – you too, Kaito." Aoko bowed.

And as Aoko closed the cab door, she turned one last time to Kaito who was leaning by the gate, arms crossed and looking straight at her.

Back to the present…

She gulped, trying to control his sweat glands and his slowly increasing blood pressure as he sat in the cab like a damsel in distress.

_Control yourself, Aoko_. She thought to herself as the cab halted right in front of her apartment. _You've got serious work to do – the world doesn't revolve around that multimillionaire… besides, weren't you supposed to dislike multimillionaires?!_ Her head rumbled with such thoughts as she absentmindedly paid the cab and headed straight for her apartment.

"Ugh," She got in the apartment feeling like total shit. It was when she collapsed in her small living room (that was probably the size equivalent to Kaito's bathroom?) that she decided to check her cellphone – which she had set to silent mode during her visit to Kaito's mansion.

_Oh, great._ She grimaced as she saw 10 missed calls and 15 messages from Ai, Sonoko and Sera. altogether. She decided to ring the eldest – also because she was the Lieutenant.

It only took two rings for the phone to connect and Aoko had to pull the receiver away to save her eardrums, "AOKO! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"Ai!" Aoko called out at an arm's length.

"HOLY MOSES, WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?! WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO CONTACT YOU AND WE GET NOTHING! HAVE YOU BEEN KIDNAPPED OR WHAT?!"

"Ai, wait!" Aoko squinted her eyes at the extreme volume the elder was using at her.

"WELL?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Ai seemed to have calmed down, slightly. "You seemed to have enjoyed your little rendezvous with that CEO."

Aoko fought a blush. "W-Well, just to let you know I managed to solve his case!"

Ai grew quiet before squeaking out a, "Really?"

Aoko rolled her eyes. _Potted peonies, Ai. Seriously? You think I can't even solve that?!_ "I did! I'll report tomorrow. I'm tired, let me sleep."

"Aoko-"

"And if you've forgotten this fact already: IT'S MY DAY-OFF." Aoko hung up and decided to send text messages to Sonoko and Sera who were most likely recruited by the elder to help her locate Aoko.

After sending the reassuring text messages to the two, Aoko decided to hit the baths and then his bed. Oh, she seriously needed a massage right now.

After taking a wonderfully long bath – because her heater kept turning off on her – she settled comfortably on his bed, hugging her pillow, her eyes slowly closing.

"Kite…" She mumbled, reaching out to her side table where she managed to get a hold of the card Kaito had given her the first time they met. "What a guy…"

She stared at the card before she slowly felt his arm weakly fall on his chest as her whole body drifted off to sleep.

Today was a day filled with plenty of surprises.

* * *

At 12 midnight, the clock chimed in a building – The Tokyo Museum of Art. A guard walked and lifted his ID up at a scanner – illuminating all laser systems around each artifact. He headed for a particular room – flashlight in hand and was counting the paintings for security measures.

"Good," He mumbled to himself, when he felt something shine from his other side. He flashed the light to his right and gasped – the earthen statue of a mythical bird in mid-flight, with yellow to white jewelled eyes stared right back at him.

He sighed in relief, "Oh, it's just the phoenix diamond." He turned his flashlight back to his front and was face to face with a figure – dressed in a white suit with a white cape mantle. The guard moved the flashlight upwards, revealing a handsome face with a white monocle and a white hat that covered most of his entire face.

The guard froze as he tried to reach for his gun by his side.

The figure tilted his head slightly; curious as to what the guard was doing. The guard's hand came into contact with the pistol and he pulled it off its case but before he could yell for the man to freeze, the intruder had lunged forward – punching the guard at his abdomen.

The guard coughed forward and was crouching. The intruder then smacked him with his white gloved hand at the nape – knocking him unconscious.

The intruder took the flashlight, flicked it off and held onto it, taking the guard's ID as well. He approached the phoenix statue calmly and stopped right in front of it. Noticing the red lasers surrounding the glass casing that was protecting the phoenix statue, he slid the guard's ID to the scanner nearby, rendering the laser system off. The intruder gently lifted the glass case over the statue. But as soon as he lifted the statue, an alarm rang off.

A nearby guard responded immediately, the intruder took the flashlight and quickly turned it on.

"Ah!" The guard squinted at the light flashing at his face. He felt the intruder jumping past the podium and heading for the huge wall window behind it. The guard grabbed for his gun, "Stop!" He fired a shot, but hit the window instead as the intruder moved swiftly to the side.

Shards of glass fell from the window as the intruder reached for something – a small white card – in his cape mantle and threw it back down at the guard as he slipped out the window; back into the night.

* * *

"Dammit," Ai ran a hand in her hair as she groaned, reading the morning paper. It was the first thing she read – the paper screamed _Kaitou Kid_ and how he once again stole another important artifact, The Phoenix Diamond.

"Another one, Ai?" Sonoko sighed, pouring the elder a cup of strong coffee.

"Knocked two guards down." Ai shook her head. "I don't believe it. What does he do with that stuff anyway?"

Sonoko shrugged. The elder flipped the page of the newspaper, reading the report. "The museum's pretty much pissed at us for not responding quickly enough, even though the alarm rang off – and at the guard for not calling back-up."

"Good morning Aoko-chan!" Sera's greeting knocked the two eldest males out of their conversation. Ai looked up from the papers and was face to face with a flustered Aoko.

"You're late." Ai frowned.

"I know." Aoko panted. "Why do you think I ran like my life depended on it?"

Ai ignored the seemingly rude remark as she called for the younger one near her table. Aoko placed her things down before walking up to the eldest. "Your report?"

"Oh, right." She said, walking back to her desk.

"Aoko, you solved your lover's case?" Kazuha popped her head up from her desk. Aoko stuck a tongue out at her.

"He isn't my lover!" Aoko whined.

"_Yet_." Ran chuckled.

Aoko grimaced as the youngest decided to join in. She walked back up to Ai and handed over the report.

"Would you like some coffee, Aoko-chan?" Sera asked from behind Aoko.

"Sure, thanks!"

The phone rang and Ai threw Aoko's report aside and answered it. "Lieutenant Haibara, speaking."

Aoko scrunched up her nose at seeing Ai throw her report to the side like that – not that she particularly worked hard on it. It was a pretty stupid case, but she got to talk longer to Kaito – which she guessed was a good thing.

Her eyes moved down to the paper and she gasped, reading the headlines. "He stole again?!"

"He did." Sonoko sighed, looking at Ai's face frowning. "He stole a phoenix diamond."

"Oh my…" Aoko mouth hung open, as her hand moved to the side to receive the cup of coffee while her head was still looking at the papers. "He's really on a roll."

"He is." Ai slammed the phone back down, her forehead creasing. "And we're going to do something about it – Aoko, Ran, Kazuha – I'm sending you to the museum. They need help over there."

Aoko blinked before she realized what the elder was asking of her. "Y-YOU'RE FINALLY LETTING ME HANDLE A CASE BY KAITOU KID?!"

Ai pulled her head back at the younger one's explosive reaction. "N-No, wait!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Aoko cheered, nearly throwing the mug and literally burning Sera who was standing beside her with the warm coffee.

"Aoko! You are _not_ handling the case!" Ai retorted. "You're just going to _assist_! It's different!"

Aoko stopped her mini celebration with Kazuha laughing in the background. "Wh-What?"

Ai sighed, "You're still under one senior detective. So don't go acting like a fool – he just needs help because his partner caught a cold. I'm sending the three of you since you girls don't seem to be too busy."

"And I was planning on sleeping too~" Kazuha whined.

"But didn't I help out last time?" Ran complained.

"Why am I _still_ stuck with _helping_?!" Aoko spat.

Ai rolled her eyes at the three whining hyenas. "Just go."

"Che~" Kazuha grabbed her coat, as did Ran. Aoko pouted before gulping the coffee down in one go and taking her little notebook and stuffing it in her coat's pocket.

"I'll show you, Ai-san!" Aoko spat as she was the last to leave the room. "I can totally handle this case! I'll prove it!"

Ai leaned her head in her hand as she sighed again. "Those guys…"

Sonoko laughed, "Well, we'll see just how good Aoko thinks she is."

* * *

"ARGH!" Aoko grunted in frustration as she walked beside Ran and Kazuha. "Why does everyone think I can't do anything?!"

"Because you probably can't?" Kazuha joked but got a punch to the side as a reward. "Oof!"

"Watch it, Kazuha. I'm older than you, you know?" Aoko glowered at the younger one. "And I still haven't forgotten the coconut donut incident."

"What? Geez! It was a joke!"

"Heads up, guys. We're here." Ran lazily called to the two who were squabbling. Aoko turned her head and was face to face with a squad of patrol cars and policemen that blocked the museum entrance.

The three crossed over the yellow line to meet the senior detective handling the case. She frowned upon seeing them, "So, you guys were sent here? I've seen you two before…" He said, looking at Ran and Kazuha, his eyes rested on Aoko. "Who're you?"

"Nakamori Aoko, sir." Aoko bowed.

"Huh, the rookie detective, right?"

Aoko frowned, "I'll do my best."

"What clues have you collected?" Ran didn't beat around the bush. The elder held up a small plastic with the small card.

"It's exactly the same card he'd left when he stole that painting, prior to the phoenix diamond being stolen." He said, "I don't know why he'd send the same thing again."

Ran gloved her hand and took the plastic. Aoko and Kazuha gloved their hands too.

"I'm checking inside." Kazuha said, making her way inside the building.

"Uh…" Aoko blinked before looking over Ran's shoulder to read the clue on the card.

"Hey, rookie." The elder called his attention before he could read it.

"Y-Yes?" Aoko mentally noted that she didn't like this guy. _Don't call me rookie, old man!_

"Go check inside too."

"Yes, sir." Aoko scurried off inside. She followed where most of the policemen were. She got in the room where the phoenix diamond was stolen.

It was a wide cream-colored room. When she got in, the first thing she saw was the empty podium of where the diamond was supposed to be and the broken window behind it.

_Hmm… so it's right across the entrance of the room._ Aoko mused, turning her head to the right to see the dragon diamond sitting still in its glass case. Aoko blinked, shrugging since that diamond's not part of her business. She turned to her left, noticing a wall with an open archway leading to the painting section.

She headed for the painting room, suddenly amazed at the amount of paintings surrounding him. There was one painting that was across the archway – a painting of a secluded forest with a lake in the middle.

Aoko tilted her head, confused as to what this was supposed to be. She looked down at the name of the painting: _Seclusion and Patience._

_Well obviously, it's secluded… but why patience?_ Aoko thought to herself.

"Hey, Aoko!" Kazuha called from the archway. "What are you doing here? The painting room has nothing to do with the case."

"R-Right!" Aoko hurriedly retreated back. "Sorry."

"See? This is why Ai-san doesn't let you handle cases like this." Kazuha snickered and Aoko stepped on her foot. "Ouch!" Kazuha hollered.

"Oops." Aoko feigned innocence. "It was an _accident_."

"Why you…" Kazuha gritted her teeth.

"Collected any samples and fingerprints yet?" Ran's voice shocked them out of their skin.

"Don't do that, Ran!" Aoko held onto her chest.

Ran rolled her eyes, "Just go and collect the standards already. Here, Aoko-chan, you can hold this."

Aoko blinked at the leadership and control Ran displayed as she handed her the plastic with the card. _Even though she's the last to join the team… she's really something else._ Aoko thought to herself.

"The commander is letting us keep it for decoding." Ran said. "It's obviously a hidden code and the same as the last one he sent before this, but they weren't able to decode it in time for the phoenix diamond."

"Right." Aoko nodded.

"Careful not to lose it, Aoko-chan." Ran smiled, "Let's go, Kazuha-chan."

"Yeah." Kazuha turned around to go with Ran to the phoenix's podium.

Aoko looked back down at the clue in her hand. _Decode, huh…?_ She could try, right?

* * *

**alicepyne (2013): **yay, another update!

okay, so the smut/sex scenes are probably coming in one/two chapters. get ready for that! not much KaiAo in this one, but alright.

kaitou kid slightly appeared in this one. o u o

- alicepyne


	6. V

Aoko sat at a nearby bench, plastic with the card inside on one lap as she copied what was written on it on her trusty little notebook. The card read:

_On the 5__th__ strike of the pious clock,_  
_By the eastern way,_  
_Between the fifth of the fourth_  
_And the fourth of the fifth_  
_I will reign_  
_Like Aries,_  
_Bloodstone._

Aoko creased her forehead as she finished copying. This is some serious deep shit she was reading. Was the thief a poet of some sort? What is _this _supposed to mean?! She could understand why no one managed to decode it in time for the phoenix diamond.

She ruffled her hair, rereading the phrases over and over again but none of it seems to make sense. Due to her bemused state, she wasn't able to hear Ran and Kazuha calling her from the podium.

"AOKO-CHAN!" Kazuha bellowed, finally knocking her out of her thoughts.

She looked up from the bench and shot up, dropping the plastic with the card in it. "Uh-oh! C-Crap."

"What do you think you're doing, girl?" The senior detective bellowed right in front of her as she picked up the evidence. "Watch what you're doing with that."

"I-I'm sorry." Aoko bowed her head as the inspector grumbled some pretty nasty things about her. He pursed his lips, feeling terrible about herself as she made her way to the girls.

"Saw that." Kazuha said simply before patting her on the shoulder. "Ah, don't sweat it, Aoko-chan."

"Easy for you to say," Aoko sighed, "You're not as clumsy as me."

"What were you doing anyway?" Ran asked.

"Trying my luck at decoding the card." Aoko grinned sheepishly, removing her gloves and holding up the plastic. Ran just smiled at her. "Say, can I keep this? I want to try and crack it."

"Shouldn't we give it to the crime lab or something?" Kazuha blinked.

Aoko pursed her lips, "Just one night. Lemme try my luck. I'll take responsibility for it."

Kazuha's eyes widened, "Wow, you're pretty determined."

Ran shook her head. "Well, okay then, Aoko-chan." She turned around to continue processing the scene.

"Thanks." Aoko made to turn around, "I'll head on back to the office first then."

"Yeah, sure!" Kazuha called out as Aoko was walking away. Aoko waved back as she left.

* * *

"I'm back," Aoko arrived minutes later in the office, "Oh? Where's Ai-san?"

"Ai is in a meeting." Sera answered from the photocopier. Aoko nodded, finally noticing Sonoko looking over her table. Aoko approached the elder curiously.

"Sonoko, you need something?" She asked as Sonoko turned around.

"Nope~" Sonoko smiled and thumbed out her desk with a mischievous grin on her face. "There's something for _you_."

"Me?" Aoko blinked as Sonoko walked away, grin still on her face. She walked over closer to her desk and felt her cheeks heat up.

On her desk was a small envelope underneath a finely written card that was attached to a single pink peony. The card read:

_Thank you for your hard work. It was a pleasure meeting with you._  
_I hope to see you soon, Aoko._

_Kaito_

Aoko gulped, her blood vessels celebrating their own new year in her cheeks. She placed the card and the flower to the side before lifting up the envelope, noting how thick it seemed. She peeked from the small flap and hollered.

"WHAT!?" She gasped.

"What is it Aoko?" Sonoko chuckled, "Surprised to see how romantic your client is?"

"N-NO!" Aoko hissed, "H-HE GAVE WAY TOO MUCH!"

"Huh?" Sonoko tilted her head.

"It was just a simple case," Aoko mumbled, looking down at the cash envelope in her hand. "He gave me money equivalent for a murder investigation!"

"Th-That's…" Sonoko gulped. "Wow, he must _really_ like you."

"What are you going to do, Aoko-chan?" Sera asked, walking up beside her. "What about the flower?"

Aoko blushed. "J-Just leave it alone." She placed the flower at the very corner of her table and stuffed the envelope in her coat's pocket. "I'll have to go back there and talk to him about this. I can't accept this much money."

"How noble, Aoko." Sonoko laughed. "But anyway, you're back early…?"

"O-Oh." Aoko replied. "I-I was going to do some research."

"Research?" Sonoko tilted her head curiously. "What happened in the museum? Did you get anything?"

"Yeah, a card with the exact same code as before – or so they said." Aoko replied.

"How unusual for a thief to send the same thing twice." Sera added.

"Well, I'm going to go look over some details in the archives." Aoko hurriedly went to the door again. "I've gotta get this answer from the card before-"

"Wait, Aoko." Baekhyun called out, stopping the younger one in her tracks. "You have the card with you?"

"I-I do." Aoko scratched the back of her head nervously as Sonoko's eyes widened. "I'll take responsibility for it! Really!"

"You should give that to the crime lab!"

"I know, but just let me try!" Aoko clapped her hands together, "Please?"

"Ugh," Sonoko groaned. "Fine."

"Thanks, Sono-chan!" Aoko winked. "Just don't tell Ai-san about this, please? She'll freak out!" And she slammed the door shut.

"Oh, she will." Sera nodded.

* * *

Aoko had ended up in the Archive Department – well, outside it at least – she was having a little difficulty in getting in thanks to the notorious old guard in charge of the entrance.

"Just," Aoko said with clenched teeth, "Let me in. Just for ten minutes, at least?!"

"No way," The old guard chewed on his gum lazily, leaning on his chair. "I need a slip, rookie."

"Slip for what? I work here!" Aoko spat.

"You don't have permission from the higher-ups, now scram, brat." The guard shut the glass window at Aoko's face.

Aoko blinked and glared hard at the guard as he blew a bubble. _Why you…_ Aoko gritted her teeth before turning around with a huff. "Great." She grumbled under her breath.

_Guess I'll have to take this in the library._ She thought to herself, patting her pocket making sure that the plastic, the cash envelope and her trusty little notebook were still there.

She made her way out the police building and onto the city's National Library. She hoped she was going to find some kind of clue about this.

* * *

Finally in the library, Aoko made her way up to the History section. Since the diamond that was stolen was a phoenix, maybe it had something to do with history? Aoko glanced around, eyes getting tired at just looking alone the titles of books.

"Urgh," She groaned. "How am I going to start this?" She turned around, meeting eyes with an old librarian. "Um, excuse me, if you're interested to know about the – uh – phoenix… where would you check?"

The lady librarian smiled, "Chinese – to your left."

Aoko blinked, bowing thanks and making her way to where the lady pointed out. _So it's Chinese!_ She celebrated in her mind. She picked out a book on mythology, book on royalty and the royal bloodline and a book about birds.

She even stumbled upon an old book that caught her eye. She briefly scanned the pages and was face to face with a picture of a dragon – it was dark with menacing eyes. She flipped the page and gazed at the image of a phoenix, gracing the whole page in mid-flight.

_Wait, this isn't the time to be admiring this!_ She thought to herself, putting the book back in its shelf.

With a loud thud, she sat down and picked out each book, skimming the pages quickly in her little corner in the library – every now and then, she'd look back to the code and reread it, hoping to find something similar to it.

Aoko pouted. "Hmm…" _If the thief sent this as a code before stealing the phoenix diamond, then he sent this as a code about what his next target would be! _She thought to herself.

By late afternoon, she had not made any progress and her eyes were starting to water from reading too much material. She had absorbed a lot of facts about the phoenix – how it symbolizes the empress in Chinese history, how it's related to eternal life and rebirth, and even how it's crying sounds like a beautiful song!

"How does _this_ code mean that he was aiming for the phoenix?" Aoko slammed her head on the table, earning her a hush from the librarian. She decided to call it a day and face the enigma that was Kaito himself. "I better get this one over with."

* * *

Riding the cab to the multimillionaire neighbourhood wasn't as nerve racking as the first time. When she arrived, the gate had opened by itself.

_Okay… is he expecting me? Can he see me from somewhere?_ Aoko looked around and back at the suspicious bush she was aiming for the first time she came here. She made her way down the long pathway before standing before the doors of… heaven?

"Just, tell him you don't need this much money." Aoko mumbled to herself. "Yeah, you can do it. Just tell him, Ao-"

"Tell me what, Aoko?" Kaito's voice echoed from behind her and Aoko stumbled forward, hitting her face on the door.

"WAH! – Ouch!" She shouted, rubbing her nose before turning around to meet Kaito. Kaito – who was dressed in what looked like equestrian clothing. _He… He can ride horses?_

Kaito chuckled, removing the black gloves he was wearing. "Hello, Aoko. I didn't think we'd see each other so soon."

Aoko gulped, still rubbing her nose. "Um… you have horses?"

"Oh, no." Kaito shook his head, "I went over to Hideo's place – let's just say it's what he owes me for having done that stupid trick."

"Oh." Aoko nodded in a daze. Kaito looked good in equestrian clothing – especially dark colored ones like dark blue – like the ones he was wearing now. "I didn't know you could ride horses."

Kaito smiled, "Maybe you should try sometime? I'll take you to Hideo's place."

Aoko shook her head immediately. "No way! I can't! I can barely _walk_ straight… let alone _ride_."

Kaito smirked, his eyes giving a strange twinkle in them. "A little practice won't hurt." He stepped forward, "Let's talk inside."

"Okay." Aoko followed as the doors instantaneously opened when Kaito was a step away from it. _The maids sure have nice timing_. She followed Kaito to the back garden – his four missing peonies back in place. Aoko smiled. Now that the set was complete, it looked a lot better. "They're beautiful, Kaito."

Kaito hummed, "Thank you." He turned his head to Aoko as they both sat down on pretty white chairs, separated by a small glass table. A maid had come in the picture like it was protocol. She placed a set of beautiful chinaware down on the table and poured warm milk tea for both of them. A plate of biscuits was also added.

Aoko gulped. The food looked good. She timidly reached for a biscuit, eyeing Kaito every now and then. The elder merely nodded his head.

Kaito was already in a comfortable position when he asked, "Did you get my gift?"

Aoko blushed, remembering the peony she had left in the office. Oh, she hoped Kazuha didn't notice it – she would never hear the end of it! "Uh…" She swallowed the crumbs she ate quickly. "W-Well, yes… I did. Thank you for the peony and the card… but um… about the money…"

"Hmm?"

"I can't accept such a huge amount." Aoko lowered her head. "You've given me way too much for the case. I-I really didn't do much anyway. I'm afraid I'll have to return it. Wait, I have it he-"

"I _want_ you to have it." Kaito said.

Aoko blinked. "But…"

"It's fine, Aoko." Kaito leaned his head into his hand that was resting on his chair's arm. "I think you deserve to be paid more anyway."

Aoko pouted, lowering her head. "I… I don't feel right."

Kaito chuckled. "Is that so?"

Aoko looked up and made a tiny smile, "Can't I just return a teensy bit?"

Kaito laughed, probably loving how she said _teensy_. "If you insist."

"Great, half then?"

"Hmm," Kaito's mouth twitched up. "Quarter."

"A third, then!" Aoko crossed her arms.

Kaito sighed, "Fine." He held out his hands as Aoko gave him a third of what she got. "You're a very hard customer to argue with, Aoko."

Aoko grinned as she pocketed the envelope. "Well, that's all I wanted to do. I guess I better get going. I have to figure out this code for the case and report to the office."

"A case?" Kaito raised an eyebrow. "You're handling another case already?"

Aoko nodded, sighing. "Work's been pretty busy lately. I guess it's to be expected since Kaitou Kid is running around however he pleases."

"Ah," Kaito nodded his head slowly, listening to Aoko. "So you're handling a case by Kaitou Kid?"

Aoko gasped, "Uh – well…" _Oops. I said too much_.

Kaito blinked, "Oh, don't worry. I won't do anything with the information you tell me. I know all about the police and their strict guidelines."

"You do?"

Kaito smiled, "I work in Telecommunications, remember? The media? It's all to do with connections."

"Ah," Aoko nodded, not really getting it 100%. _Business._

"So? This is great news, then isn't it?"

"Is it?" Aoko raised a confused eyebrow. _What is?_

"You're handling a case by Kaitou Kid. You're finally moving up." Kaito smiled warmly at the younger one and Aoko blushed, embarrassed.

"Ah – no – I'm – I'm just helping out." She said nervously. "I mean, I'm pretty stupid. Can you believe that I decided on trying to break the code by myself because I wanted to show everyone I can do it? How naïve of me…"

"I don't see why you can't." Kaito leaned forward, his hand slowly touching Aoko's. "You can do it, Aoko."

Aoko's cheeks flourished at the contact her hand made with Kaito's. "Uh… Yeah, well… I can hardly understand it."

Kaito caressed her hand gently, "Well, maybe the answer is just right there – like a logic game."

"I'm not good at mind games." Aoko whined and Kaito chuckled.

"There's plenty of time to think."

"Actually, I was hoping to solve this by tonight." Aoko whispered and Kaito laughed again.

"You're very ambitious, Aoko." Kaito stood up. "But I would like to celebrate this day – for your sake."

"Wh-What for?"

"For getting a case on Kaitou Kid." Kaito smiled wider, "And just a little good luck blessing. Oh, and to help you relax."

"B-But…"

"Just a little toast, Aoko." Kaito took her hand and pulled her back inside. "I have very good champagne I've been wanting to try."

_Champagne! I've never had champagne before!_ Aoko nervously followed the elder to the living room where Kaito signalled a maid to get the bottle. "Uh – w-well – th-thank you…"

Kaito turned around, stepping a step closer to say, "No need for a thank you, Aoko. You deserve it."

Aoko felt her world collide with the sun – her cheeks were burning. The maid returned with the bottle of cold champagne and two wine glasses. There was a loud pop as Kaito opened the bottle and poured a sufficient amount for Aoko and for himself.

"To your case, with a little good luck." Kaito lifted his glass slightly.

Aoko followed, blushing and smiling.

Their glasses hit each other gently, a beautiful ring echoing in the room. Kaito calmly took a couple of sips. Aoko, feeling his mouth dry up from too much blushing and embarrassment, decided to gulp the whole thing in one go.

Kaito blinked, amused. "You're pretty good, Aoko."

"Huh?" Aoko breathed, blinking her eyes a couple of times as the cold drink travelled down south. "Oh… that tastes good."

Kaito smirked. "Would you like more?"

The smirk must've done the trick because Aoko nodded her head at the offer, her throat becoming dry again – why was it drying so fast? "Yes, please."

"Here you go." Kaito poured her another glass. "We should have something to eat while we're drinking…" He looked around for a maid when Aoko gulped down the second glass again.

"Oh, no." Aoko grunted, her eye twitching at the little sting the champagne gave to his throat. Her cheeks were beginning to burn and his eyes started to fog up – yet her throat was still dry. "This is already enough of a celebration, Kaito."

"Is it?" Kaito sipped on his drink. "You're quite the drinker."

Aoko frowned, reaching for the bottle again. "Can I have another?"

Kaito closed his eyes and nodded his head in approval. Aoko smiled, pouring herself a third glass – this one almost reached the brim of the wine glass.

"Careful, Aoko." Kaito took the bottle gently.

Aoko sipped the drink for a moment before taking it all in again in one gulp. "Uhh…"

"Aoko…?" Kaito looked at him worriedly.

The younger one swayed slightly before he looked back up at the elder, "Everyone's just so shitty to me." Aoko's voice slurred. "They all think I can't do anything on my own."

"I see," Kaito placed his glass down and tried to take Aoko's glass from his hand. The girl had a very short alcohol tolerance level, it seemed. "It was a mistake for me to have let you drink this. C'mon…"

"No," Aoko pouted, pulling on her glass. "I want another glass."

"You can't, Aoko." Kaito gently said. "What'll your superiors think when they see you like this? You still have to report back to the office, right?"

"…" Aoko's eyes looked clouded and she looked up at Kaito, who was holding her wrist – trying to get him to let go of the glass. Aoko breathed before smiling, "No one has to know."

Kaito blinked before his eyes narrowed. A sly smile forming on his lips, He pulled the younger one closer, their chests touching each other's. "You're right."

"Mhm?" Aoko's face flushed and she slowly placed the glass down on the table. "Of course I'm right! Everyone's a jerk! That's the truth!"

Kaito chuckled to himself. _She still thinks I'm talking about that._

"I mean," Aoko carried on her little rant. "What's so bad about me trying to solve something big like Kaitou Kid? I can do it! Everyone thinks I'm too clumsy, stupid and lanky to take him on!"

"I see, I see…" Kaito patted her head. Aoko leaned into his chest.

"The only one who doesn't think that…" Aoko's head rested on Kaito's shoulder. "… is you, Kaito."

Kaito had taken hold of the younger one by the waist as he decided to deliver half of his weight onto the elder. He smirked to himself as Aoko nuzzled her head by the crook of his neck – her warm breath that was coming out in slow intervals tickling Kaito's skin.

"You've got a way with words, Aoko." Kaito whispered by Aoko's ear. "Would you like to talk this over in a more private place?"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Aoko mumbled. "I want to lie down… Can I?"

Kaito closed his eyes, tightening his hold on the younger one. "Of course."

Aoko rubbed her cheek against Kaito's shoulder and Kaito loved it.

"Of course you can, Aoko."

* * *

**alicepyne (2013): **ohmygod.

sorry for not updating in a while. seriously. fml. orz

well. i'm back with another update and more kaiao! next chapter... /drumroll. is the smut! don't read if you can't handle it. c:

byeosz.


	7. VI

The trip to Kaito's master bedroom seemed like an eternity to Aoko. By the time the pair had arrived, with Kaito holding onto Aoko's arm and waist like she was injured, Aoko had thrown herself forward on the bed, rubbing her cheek playfully at the soft cottony comforter.

"Mmm…" Aoko mumbled, her cheeks colored from the wine. "Soft…"

Kaito sighed, hands on his waist as he headed for the walk-in closet to get a small face towel. He soaked it quickly in water and returned to Aoko – who by now was already sprawled on the bed, shoes still on.

"Come here, Aoko." Kaito cooed, sitting on the bed beside her lanky body. "Let's wipe your face. You're sweating."

"Uhh…" Aoko groaned, trying to open her eyes. The lights felt like a billion suns to her. She squinted her eyes, "Too bright…"

Kaito shook his head gently before leaning over to flick a master switch. Suddenly, the lights dimmed slowly. "Better?"

Aoko nodded, smiling lazily. "Thanks, Kaito."

"You're welcome." Kaito replied, taking the towel again. "Now, let me wipe your face."

"No." Aoko turned her face away from Kaito. "Don't touch my face."

Kaito chuckled, "Then where else will you let me touch you?"

"Anywhere but my face." Aoko's reply came in a slur but Kaito got it. The elder smirked, throwing the towel away and slowly unbuttoning the first few buttons of his white linen polo.

"You'll let me touch you anywhere?" Kaito asked.

Aoko nodded her head, dazed.

Kaito smiled, his hands reaching over to Aoko's sweater, "Let's take this off so you'll feel comfortable."

"…" Aoko turned her head, noticing her arms being moved by the elder. When she finally understood what Kaito was doing she nodded again, "Okay." She allowed herself to be pulled to a sitting position and her sweater to be removed. Her head swayed slowly from one side to the next and Kaito couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"You're really drunk." Kaito whispered, mostly to himself. He reached out and placed a hand on Aoko's cheek. "How adorable."

"… Huh?" Aoko blinked yet she leaned into the elder's hand. "So… warm."

Kaito brushed a thumb on her cheek gently before pulling Aoko closer to his face. "I said you're adorable, Aoko."

"I'm not adorable," Aoko grumbled, staring straight at Kaito's eyes. "I'm right. I'm right in this freaking Elusive Thief case."

Kaito laughed, amused at Aoko's slurring speech. "You're still thinking about it? I thought you didn't want to talk about it anymore."

"I can't help it." Aoko replied, her forehead touching Kaito's. Her body was feeling so heavy; she just wanted to lie down. "There's nothing to distract me from it."

"A distraction, hm?" Kaito smirked. "Shall I distract you?"

Aoko tilted her head and smirked back, taking the challenge – and the bait. "Show me."

Kaito leaned forward and pressed his lips against the younger one. Aoko's eyes didn't widen, they did the exact opposite. She shut her eyes tight, already sinking into the kiss. Kaito pushed the younger one down so her head was resting on his many pillows.

"Let's take these shoes off." Kaito said, his hands reaching down to Aoko's feet. "No shoes on my bed, Aoko."

"Mnngh." Aoko hastily pushed her shoes off with her feet. "Take everything off then."

Kaito smiled, knowing that he only said _shoes_ weren't allowed – yet Aoko wanted _everything _off. "You're really adorable." Kaito whispered lovingly, leaning down to press his lips on her forehead, then to her nose, then back on her lips as his hands decided to work their magic.

His deft fingers unbuttoned Aoko's shirt down to the very bottom. He broke their kiss to observe the kind of body his rookie detective sported. Kaito licked his lips, approving Aoko's milky white skin, slim body and perfectly shaped breasts.

"Did I also mention that you're beautiful?" Kaito said in a husky voice.

"You just did." Aoko said, her mind running in circles. "Nnghh…" The feel of the cold wind against her uncovered upper body was driving her already high senses over the edge. Her sensitivity levels sky-rocketed. "Ugh, do – do something. Please."

Kaito grinned. _Something?_ "What would you like?"

"I don't know." Aoko covered her face, wiping her sweat – she was sweating like she was running a marathon. The alcohol was taking over everything in her body… or maybe that was her? "To-Touch me."

Kaito bent down, his mouth hovering above Aoko's collar bone, tongue sticking out to lick at the skin that was presented to him. "Your neck is pretty long, Aoko."

"Unggh," Aoko grunted in approval. "More."

"Patience." Kaito replied, his hand sliding up along her abdomen. "No good ever comes to those who rush things."

"Ahhh…" Aoko was starting to feel it a little too much. She shifted her hands to try and unzip her pants, but Kaito caught her again.

"Not yet." Kaito smirked and Aoko whimpered.

"Wh-Why are you so slow?!" Aoko whined, her legs trying to make room for her to kick but Kaito was equally tall as she was so it was pretty useless. Kaito moved his body so that he had full control over the lanky detective – his legs locking Aoko's.

"It's better if we're slow." Kaito replied and added, seeing the younger one's disapproval, "Trust me, Aoko. You'll _love_ it."

"I…" Aoko didn't get to finish – because Kaito unclasped her bra and had used that lovely mouth of his to attack one of her nipples. "Uh!"

Kaito's tongue was smothering her hardening nipple, slowly biting it once in a while to excite Aoko even more. Her head was feeling so heavy and light at the same time, it was confusing her – but the sensations she was feeling…

Kaito released Aoko's well abused nipple before sliding down south to where Aoko desperately needed some attention.

"Uhn…" Aoko moved her hands up to grasp the pillow as Kaito held her waist down. Kaito looked up and met eyes with her before biting the zipper of her jeans and pulling it down as seductively as humanely possible. _Oh… wow…_ Aoko thought, her mouth opening on its own.

Kaito pushed Aoko's pants down to knee-level before eyeing the wet spot her panties kept. He chuckled low, "Patience, Aoko. How many times do I have to tell you?"

"I… I can't…" Aoko groaned, burying her cheek into the pillow as she turned her head to the side. "Please…"

Kaito closed his eyes before pressing his mouth onto the cloth of Aoko's panties – teasingly biting the place where her clit is, causing ripples of amazing sensations to the younger one.

"Ah..!" Aoko gasped, shutting her eyes tight. "No…"

"Hmmm," Kaito pulled his head away, moving his hand to hold the hem of her panties, slowly inching it off of Aoko's body. The panties and pants went off together and were thrown somewhere off the bed.

Aoko was now fully nude waist down, her shirt still on his torso, hanging open. She panted, relieved that her womanhood finally was getting some attention. "God…"

"You like that?" Kaito asked, straightening himself up in a kneeling position to pull off his own shirt. Aoko's mouth was hanging open and she was drooling as Kaito threw his shirt aside. "You'll like the rest then."

Aoko's eyes travelled down as Kaito unbuttoned his pants, revealing a very nice view of the elder's pride. She felt his cheeks heat up painfully – like she was eating those coconut flavoured donuts again. _He's…_

Kaito's hands grabbed her legs, spreading them and Aoko gasped. The elder pulled one leg up to run kisses along it down to her inner thigh. Aoko squirmed, hands fisting the pillow for dear life.

"Ah…. Ah…" She moaned, slightly arching her back. "K-Kaito…"

Kaito smirked, pulling away from her inner thigh, momentarily letting go of her legs. He rested his elbows on either side of Aoko's face before leaning back down to kiss Aoko fully, biting the younger one's lips for entrance. Aoko happily complied, opening her mouth, feeling the elder's tongue in her own. Their chests were flushed together and Aoko loved the way their skins heated up together.

"Mmngghh…" Aoko groaned deep in her throat as Kaito pulled away, kissing him on her neck, his hand slowly creeping down to touch… _something_. "Wha – uh..?! Ah!"

Kaito fondled Aoko's entrance and Aoko instinctively spread her legs wider, the sensations boiling up quickly.

"Ahh…" Aoko pulled her head back. "Good…"

"I told you," Kaito pulled his hand up from Aoko's hole to his mouth to lick his fingers, "You'll love it slow."

Aoko nodded her head furiously, watching Kaito ready his own fingers. She followed the elder's hand back down to her entrance where Kaito slowly pressed one finger. Aoko winced and Kaito bent down, his forehead touching Aoko's own.

"Hush," Kaito cooed. "Relax for me, Aoko."

"Uh…" Aoko tensed anyway and Kaito chuckled, kissing her lightly and quickly, begging her to relax one more time. Aoko vaguely complied.

"Good," Kaito whispered lovingly, pushing his finger in. _Oh shit, she's tight._ Kaito thought with a hint of enjoyment. _This'll be good._ He smiled devilishly, loving how Aoko was squeezing his single finger so deliciously tight.

Aoko squirmed. The feel of something foreign in her body was intense – and this wasn't even the real thing yet! Aoko huffed, trying to relax. Kaito's finger swirled inside her, stretching her and she was gasping for air like she was drowning.

"You're tight," Kaito whispered huskily. Kaito pulled his finger out, pushed it back in, pulled it out again and added another finger with it.

Aoko gasped loudly, "Agh!" Her legs were stretching open.

Kaito licked his lips again as he scissored his way in Aoko's entrance. This rookie detective was so good in bed – so docile. He looked down to see Aoko's face. "Hang in there, Aoko."

"Hu-Hurry…" Aoko groaned, "In… In me… hurry."

Kaito smiled, leaning down to kiss the corner of her mouth. "You might still be-"

"I don't care," Aoko slurred. "Hurry…"

Kaito's eyes shone dangerously and he pulled his fingers out of Aoko's entrance, reaching for a bottle of lubricant on his bedside table. "It'll probably hurt, all right?" He said, squeezing a good amount of lotion on his hand which he smothered his hard staff with.

Aoko nodded and twitched when she felt drops of the lotion fall on her belly. Kaito smirked, rubbing Aoko. "Ohhh…"

"I'm entering," Kaito said, taking hold of Aoko's waist in case the younger one jerked. He guided his shaft into Aoko's womanhood and pushed in – stretching the walls of the entrance to their limits.

"Ah… Ah….!" Aoko coughed, "OH _SHI-_!" She exclaimed as Kaito decided to just get it over with in one go. Kaito pushed dangerously in and Aoko burst out fresh tears.

"Ugh," Kaito grunted. _So fucking tight._ He mused, beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

Aoko didn't know what to do – was she supposed to relax? How can she possibly relax when such a huge thing is stuck inside her?! She gasped, gripping the pillows tightly.

Kaito caressed her thighs, earning him low moans from the rookie detective. Kaito took a deep breath before slowly pulling his shaft out half-way. "Well?"

"Uhh…" Aoko groaned. Was she supposed to answer something? What was she supposed to say? _Oh my, it's hot…_ She thought to herself as she was starting to calm down – the feel of Kaito's pride and joy in her half-way finally dawning on her. She nodded her head for lack of anything concrete coming out of her mouth.

Kaito smirked, his hands going up to caress Aoko's sides. "Then I'll continue." He pushed back in slowly, and then pulled back out, then back in – and there was a rhythm that was slowly forming.

Aoko grunted and moaned and made noises she thought she could never make before. "Oh…"

Kaito pushed deeper and Aoko didn't mind it. Aoko lifted her legs up and Kaito grabbed them with his hands – keeping them in place as this gave him more entrance to push deeper.

"Good… Ah…" Aoko said breathlessly. "R-Right there…"

"Oh, damn." Kaito leaned forward, pushing violently in – the deeper he went, the tighter Aoko got and he loved it when Aoko constricted around him. "You're good, Aoko."

"Ah…!" Aoko moaned loudly, arching her back as Kaito drilled into her for the first time. "K-Kaito..!"

Kaito grunted, feeling the pleasure all over his body. Aoko's entrance was making its own squishy sounds as he pummelled into it over and over again. He placed his hands on either side of Aoko's head, causing the younger one to open her eyes and look up at the elder.

"Ugh…" Aoko moaned. "D-Don't… stop…"

"Who said I was?" Kaito raised an eyebrow, somewhat panting out his reply as his lower half glued together with Aoko's lower half in a feisty rhythm.

"R-Right there, please!" Aoko begged, looking down at the abusing movements Kaito was giving her entrance. She was meaning the little bundle of nerves that Kaito had been hitting. Aoko couldn't get enough of it.

"Ah, shit." Kaito groaned, pushing in deeper than ever before, so much that the younger one's whole body pushed forward.

"Ah…!" Aoko gasped, her head shooting up that droplets of sweat sprinkled in the after movement. "Can't… take it… anymore…"

Kaito gave out a guttural groan as Aoko constricted around him and jerked, feeling herself orgasming. Kaito bit his lip as he too gave one last push before releasing his seed into the younger one.

"… Oh." Kaito breathed, collapsing onto the rookie detective, "Damn, Aoko."

Aoko's eyes fluttered before falling to a close – her head and body feeling twice as light as they really were. She just felt so tired now and she wanted to sleep, especially on this very soft and expensive bed she just had wonderful sex on. She didn't mind that Kaito was still on him, smothering her neck with kisses and somewhat rutting his lower half against hers – it made her feel good anyway.

Aoko fell asleep with a deep sigh. Kaito pulled himself up and smiled to himself. He'd picked out a _very_ good one. The elder leaned forward, pecking her on the lips one last time before rolling off the younger one, pulling the blankets up to cover themselves.

"Good night, Aoko." Kaito whispered by her ear as he leaned forward to click the master switch again – and the room fell into a silent and still darkness.

* * *

**alicepyne (2013): **... wat.

HAHAHAH. i actually did it. i wrote a smut without cracking up.

well, sorry for the late update guys, really. i just couldn't write a smut, but here i am now. wrote a smut especially for you guys.

\O/

byeosz.


	8. VII

Aoko awoke, feeling sticky as hell with a throbbing head. She lifted herself up with a low and slothful groan.

_Shit, what… what happened?_ She thought to herself, blinking her eyes open as the light from the huge windows seeped into the room. It was morning and if her mind still remembered the calendar, it would be Wednesday morning. She stared at nothingness for a moment, vaguely wondering why she was in a very comfortable bed; before straightening herself up – and then her lower half ached like hell.

"O-Ouch!" She snapped and then she realized she was naked. Her eyes travelled down. _Wh-What?_ Aoko stuttered in her thoughts, her mind going around in circles making her headache worse.

She pulled the sheets off, slightly peeking, and then she pulled them back on. Her face was a face distorted with horror and 'what-the-fuck-did-I-do-last-night?!' as she saw her lower half.

_Oh, shit, shit, shit. __**What**_ _on earth did I do?!_ Aoko thought to herself as she tried to find her clothes – Holy bullcrap, where _are_ her clothes?

"Calm down, Aoko…" Aoko chanted to herself but then her eyes darted down again at her torso while she was trying to look over the bed for her clothes – there were marks all over her body. Her eyes widened. She slept – and not just any sleep – she had slept with _someone_. With who?

His brain taunted her with images of the champagne and of the brunette man she was drinking with. Aoko buried her face in the blankets. _Did I… with Kazuhato?!_

Just then the door creaked open and Aoko shot her head up from the blankets. Kazuhato walked in, dressed in a casual black v-neck, grayish sweatpants and carrying what looked like Aoko's clothes – clean and neatly folded.

"Oh," Kazuhato smiled, walking into the room. "You're awake."

Aoko grinned awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Her eyes darted at her clothes then back at the man holding it. Kazuhato tilted his head before giving her clothes to the younger one. Aoko reached for her clothes, spluttering out a "Thanks." quickly.

"I had them washed." Kazuhato sat on the bed as Aoko tried to change under the blankets. Kazuhato chuckled lightly, "Why are you hiding under there, Aoko?"

"Wh-What?" Aoko squeaked, finally feeling the safety of his panties and pants. She scrambled for her shirt which she quickly buttoned up while adding, "N-Nothing! No reason! U-Uh… Wh-What time is it?"

"Almost 10."

"Oh, thanks." Aoko weakly replied. _Shit, I'm late for work. Ai-san's gonna kill me… and I haven't done a single thing for the code!_

"Hmm," Kazuhato leaned forward and Aoko stiffened. Kazuhato blinked, noticing the younger one's flighty reactions. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

_Christ, there's the question_. Aoko thought to herself as she bit his lip, her cheeks staining painfully. "Uh… Uh…. I…."

Kazuhato was leaning more, in seconds; her face was just a ruler's length away from Aoko's. Aoko wanted to melt away. "You and I, Aoko… we-"

"I was drunk!" Aoko spat before she could stop himself. Kazuhato blinked, his eyes widening as Aoko gawked at him – surprised at herself for suddenly shouting at the elder. "I… I'm sorry."

Kazuhato narrowed his eyes, "Well, it lead to one thing and the other." Kazuhato reached his hand out and touched Aoko's cheek. Aoko tensed. "You have no idea just how passionate you and I were."

_I think I do._ She thought, referring to the pain by her thighs and marks all over her torso. _But… this was an accident, wasn't it?_ "I-I'm sorry, Kazuhato! I didn't know what I was doing. I-"

Kazuhato pushed her down, pulling the blankets off of her. "Why are you apologizing when I was completely all right with it? Your body does wonders, Aoko. Remember that."

"No…" Aoko squeaked, cheeks burning painfully. "I didn't… that wasn't… me."

Kazuhato's eyes glowered as he hovered closer to Aoko, causing the younger one to anxiously look at him. "That was you, Aoko."

Aoko shut her eyes, gently pushing him off. "I… I…!" Aoko pulled herself together. _I have to get out of here! I have to…!_ "I'm late for work! Please, excuse me!"

Aoko said, finally getting off the bed only to wobble forward, her lower half aching terribly. Kazuhato got off the bed quickly and saved her from falling face first on the floor. He grabbed the younger one by the waist and pulled her so that Aoko's back was against his chest.

Aoko's breath hitched as Kazuhato leaned forward, gently caressing her waist and sides. Kazuhato whispered gently by her ear, "This isn't the last of it, Aoko. I greatly enjoyed it – last night."

Aoko whimpered, shoulders lifting up slightly, trying to hide her exposed neck from the elder, feeling embarrassed. "P-Please… I'll be late…"

Kazuhato pecked a kiss on her cheek and Aoko's cheeks exploded – along with all the other sensitive nerves all over her body. "I'll see you again soon, Aoko." He whispered and let go of the younger one.

Aoko didn't miss a beat, once she felt that her waist was free, she bolted out to the door and headed straight to normal society.

Kazuhato crossed his arms, smiling to himself. "… Really… adorable."

* * *

Aoko zoomed to her house, took a decent bath – and it was then that she realized the contents of her lower half ("OH SHIT! HE CAME IN-!"), changed to new clothes and ran for her life to the office.

By the time Aoko arrived in the office, Ai was mad and she wasn't going to let Aoko go easily. The eldest crossed her arms and glared at the younger one.

"What time do you think it is?" She asked with seriousness in her voice. Aoko stuck to the door out of fear.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

"And you're carrying something important aren't you?"

Aoko pursed her lips, looking at Kazuha and Shinichi from the corner of his eyes. They lowered their heads but Aoko wasn't mad at them – hell, she was mad at herself.

"I'm sorry, Ai."

"Totally irresponsible, Aoko!" Ai spat. "You kept vital evidence for a whole night without even asking for any of your superiors' consent!"

Aoko kept silent, lowering her head.

"If anything you should be lucky I hadn't told this to the leading inspector in charge of the phoenix case." Ai sighed, frustrated.

Sera approached the eldest and said, "Ai-san, let's… let's listen to Aoko-chan."

Aoko didn't want to talk; she just wanted to bury her head in work and try to forget the lingering feel of Kaito's hands on her body. _Shit!_ Aoko cursed.

He did a 90 degree bow, "I'm so sorry I've done something irresponsible! I was just hoping to help the case by trying to solve the code. I – I wanted to prove myself."

Ai frowned, but her glare softened. "Well, you managed to prove one thing…"

"Eh?" Aoko looked up from her bow.

"That you're a total idiot." Ai finished, turning back to head back to her desk. "I want that clue in the crime lab by this afternoon."

Aoko stared at the elder for a moment before breaking out into a fit, "A-Ai~!" She wailed.

Ai cringed and looked back. "God! Aoko?!" Aoko had lunged forward and hugged the elder. Oh how she needed a grandma right now.

"Ai~! Thank you! Thank you~!" Aoko wailed.

Ai sighed, patting the younger one's head, pushing her off. "All right, that's enough. Get off me."

"Thank you! Really! You have no idea just how much I-"

"AOKO. GET THE _HELL_ OFF ME AND GET STARTED ON THAT CODE." Ai said with clenched teeth and Aoko instantly pulled away, wiping her snot and tears.

"Y-Yes, m'am."

"Good for you, Aoko-chan." Sera smiled, "Do you need help with the code? I'm free right now."

Aoko shook her head, smiling. "I'll be fine, Sera. I messed up so I have to fix things myself." She turned and bowed again to Ai, "I'll be in the conference room!"

"Yeah, yeah." Ai said, sitting down and covering her face with papers and documents. Aoko scurried away to the silence and peace of the conference room to decode the hidden message better.

Sera chuckled, turning her head to Ai. "You've forgiven her already, haven't you, Ai?"

"…" Ai peeked from the papers before sighing. "Sometimes I think I'm too nice to you guys."

Sera just laughed in response.

* * *

Aoko got to work with the code. She was glaring down at the copied words on her trusty little notebook which she scribbled stuff all over it, trying to decode it. All around her were her other notes she had taken from the library as well as the plastic with the code in it.

"Okay," Aoko breathed in, "Calm down. Let's try and…"

Kaito's voice flashed in her ear all of a sudden.

_"Well, maybe the answer is just right there – like a logic game."_

Aoko looked at the words again, squinting her eyes. _The answer is just right there… huh._

She pouted out her lip, pen under it as she had a staring contest with the card in the plastic. There was something awfully familiar with some phrases.

"Okay, let's try doing this per phrase." Aoko mumbled to herself, reading the first phrase again.

_On the 5__th__ strike of the pious clock,_

"Wait a sec," Aoko blinked. _The answer is just right there…_ Her eyes widened as she glared down at the phrase again. _Phoenix _should be the answer – since that was the item that was stolen. So…

_On the 5__th__ strike of the __**P**__ious clock,_

"HOLY SHIT!" Aoko screamed, finally getting it. She continued the theory and truly, the answer was_ just right there._

_On the 5__th__ strike of the _**P**_ious clock,  
By __**t**_**H****_e_**_ eastern way,  
Between the fifth _**O**_f the fourth  
And th_**E**_ fourth of the fifth  
I will reig_**N**  
_Like Ar_**I**_es,  
Bloodstone._

_Wait… where's the 'X'..?_ Aoko looked at the code worriedly and he read _Bloodstone_ over and over again, she felt like she was going to get an ulcer. _'X'… 'X'…. Ten… right? Ten in Roman numerals…? Right? _She counted the letters of the word and lo and behold – 10 letters.

_Bloodstone = 10 letters = 10 = _**X**

She did it. She got the code. Her eyes widened as she lifted up her messy solution which she had scribbled on his trusty little notebook. She did it! SHE REALLY DID!

She shot up and checked the clock – 3:30 pm. Oh, she skipped lunch and she seriously worked her ass off that long?!

Aoko stumbled over her things and made a dash to the office.

"AI-SAN!" Aoko burst out as soon as the door swung open. Ai nearly died from a heart attack. "AI-SAN! AI-SAN!"

"Wh-What?!" Ai jerked as Aoko lunged herself forward on her table. "Aoko, calm do-"

"I DID IT!" Aoko cheered. "I KNOW HOW IT WAS THE PHOENIX! I KNOW WHY – I DID IT!"

"WHAT?!" Ai stood up and grabbed Aoko's messy notebook. Her eyes twinkled and she smiled back at the younger one. "Aoko – this… are you serious?"

"The answer was just there all along!" Aoko cheered, bobbing up and down.

"But then, what about his next target?" Ai asked and Aoko stopped jumping up, celebrating in her head.

"Ah…" Aoko froze. True, she hadn't really solved how this was supposed to lead to the next target. She just managed to break the code for a target that was _already_ stolen. "Er…"

Ai sighed, but lightly chuckling as she shook her head. "Oh, Aoko. But this is great work! Seriously! We now know one way he hides his targets… so it's just like this, huh? How simple…"

Aoko couldn't help but feel his cheeks heat up. She was being praised! And to think that Ai looked like she was going to strangle her earlier.

"Hey~" Kazuha got in the office and Aoko turned around to sprinkle her with the wonderful news that she had solved how the thief hid the word _Phoenix_ in his code. It was a pretty late solution, but it was _something_!

"Kazuha! You won't believe it! I-"

"And look what was in the lobby with Aoko-chan's name on it~" Kazuha said, revealing a bouquet of bright rose pink peonies wrapped neatly in a silky snow white ribbon from his back and stuffing it straight into Aoko's arms.

Aoko blushed wildly. _Oh, god._ "Th-This…"

Kazuha was grinning from ear to ear, like a Cheshire cat. "Aoko~"

_Here we go…_ "Wh-What?"

"YOU'VE SERIOUSLY GOT A LOVER!" Kazuha burst out and slapped her thigh, guffawing like a horse. Aoko's face was burning up, from both rage and embarrassment.

"Sh-Shut up!" Aoko spat. "He isn't my lo-" The memory of last night flashed in her mind. Wait. They _are_ technically lovers, right? They just…

Aoko's unfinished retort only sent Kazuha over the edge of losing herself. "OH MY GOD!" Kazuha exclaimed. "YOU – AOKO – YOU SERIOUSLY _ARE_ WITH HIM!"

"NO!" Aoko screamed.

"Then, why else would he send you a bouquet of peonies?" Kazuha snickered before waving her hands to the elder. "Anyway~ there's a card in there! Read it out loud for us, Aoko! C'mon~!"

"NO!" Aoko screamed again, stepping back.

"Let us hear the words of your lover~!" Kazuha sang and started laughing like a mad bull again. "OH _CHRIST_! This is killing me!"

"Kazuha…" Ai sighed from behind his table.

Kazuha was practically lunging at Aoko, trying to make the elder read the card. But Aoko, who was thankfully blessing the heavens for giving him a taller body, managed to escape from Kazuha's grasp. He pulled away and secluded himself near his table where he quickly opened the card with one hand, while trying to block Kazuha with the other.

_For a wonderful moment we shared last night, I hope it wasn't the last._

_Kaito_

_Holy balls, this guy…_ Aoko thought with mild disgust yet at the same time, she felt giddy about it.

"Aoko~!" Kazuha whined, her head blocked by Aoko's wide hand. "Read it~!"

"NO!" Aoko spat, throwing the card and the bouquet in the trash bin under her desk. Kazuha watched in horror.

"What the hell?!" Kazuha said. "Why'd you do that for? Isn't he your lo-"

"NO! HE'S NOT!" Aoko glared at Kazuha and the younger one stepped back, hands raised up in defense.

"O-Okay! I was just kidding!" Kazuha frowned. "You don't have to get mad at me! I mean, if you're not together, what's the big deal?"

Aoko grumbled under her breath before deciding to change the subject. "I managed to solve the code."

Kazuha blinked. "What?! Really?!"

"She did." Ai said, showing Kazuha the solution Aoko scribbled on her notebook. "We have one way he uses to hide his targets. Now we just have to figure out _what_ his next target is."

Aoko frowned. Sure, she was happy that she managed to solve the code but they still haven't made any progress in the whole case. And also, the case with Kaito and what they did last night.

_Ugh! Don't think about it Aoko!_ Aoko shut her eyes tight, worried that Kazuha and Ai would notice her face contorting horribly from his musings. _Work! Concentrate on work! Not that gorgeous sex god… Oh dammit! You're thinking about it!_

"Well, we'll send this to the crime lab." Ai said and Aoko nodded vaguely, sitting on her chair and looking grim. The elder looked at him worriedly. _He's overworked himself, hasn't he?_ The elder walked over to her and patted his shoulder. "Take a break, Aoko."

Aoko looked up and smiled. "I'll be fine, Ai."

"Want some more coconut donuts?" Kazuha grinned and Aoko frowned at her.

"Seriously, Kazuha…" Ai sighed, defeated.

* * *

"You're awfully happy today." Hakuba smiled at Kaito who was miraculously humming something as the two sat on the back porch, admiring the view of Kaito's scenic garden.

"Hm?" Kaito smiled, drinking his tea. "I think I have every reason to be."

Hakuba chuckled, "Is it about Aoko?"

"You're never late with your information, huh?"

"Of course, besides you're easy to understand when you're into someone like this." Hakuba added and turned his attention back to Heiji who shouted something as he broke a piece of wood displayed in front of him.

"Heiji's getting better." Kaito said.

"He's been training," Hakuba tilted his head. "Harder than normal."

Kaito raised an eyebrow. "He has to, after all." Kaito smirked.

Hakuba leaned back on the chair, "So, what happened?"

"I thought you said I was easy to understand?" Kaito raised an eyebrow at the younger one who immediately got it.

"Oh," Hakuba's mouth opened wide before he chuckled, "No shit, you did it already?"

"She was drunk."

"Still, you did it." Hakuba shook his head. "That was fast. I thought you wanted to be patient."

"She was _drunk_."

"So what if she was drunk? Was she that different when she's drunk that you couldn't control yourself?"

"Oh, you have no idea, Hakuba." Kaito smiled to himself some more, thinking back to what happened last night.

Hakuba watched his older friend go into a state of childish teenage daydreaming and couldn't help but laugh.

The sound of Heiji breaking another piece of wood snapped Kaito back into reality and onto his watch to check the time. "Oh, I almost missed something important."

"Hm?"

"Work."

"Ah," Hakuba nodded his head slowly. "Right."

"I better go and get ready." Kaito stood up. "See you later, Hakuba. Heiji!"

Heiji turned around and nodded his head as he was still busy training. Hakuba waved a hand as Kaito left the porch and headed straight back in the house.

"Work, huh?" Hakuba mumbled to himself. "More like stalking his new fascination."

"What was that, Haku?" Heiji walked up quickly to the elder to reach for a face towel the maid had provided him.

"Nothing, Heiji." Hakuba smiled. "I don't think you want to know about _that _bit."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Agency, a guard was entering the main building, checking in the lobby.

"Hey," He greeted the clerk. "Checking in for my shift."

"Sign right here, please."

As the guard wrote his name on the sheet, he raised a curious eyebrow at something peeking out from underneath the registration forms. _What the-?_ He said, taking the slip of paper – only it wasn't a slip of paper, it was a card – and it wasn't _just_ a card. It was a card from Kaitou Kid!

"Oh!" The guard gasped, holding the card up in shock. "What the – How the – What's this doing here?!"

The clerk turned back as the guard let out a gasp and blinked, surprised to see the card too.

"What? I – I've never seen it there before!"

"Holy-" The guard quickly ran up to the elevator. "I gotta go send this to the office…!"

The next thing Aoko knew was that there was a rush of panic and anxiety that suddenly showered in the office. The thief had boldly left another clue – a different one – and in the Police Agency directly! The media was going to be all over this one when they find out about it, something Ai wasn't too excited about.

* * *

**alicepyne (2013): **\O/ NO SMUT!


End file.
